The Healing Touch
by LostSanity6754
Summary: She didn't know why she did it.  When the image flashed through her mind, it was almost as if she acted out of instinct.  How had she come to care for him so much as to shield him from death itself? GenOC ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: Homeless

"Just give me a few more days, please! I promise that I'll have the rent by then!"

It was the same thing every week. She would beg the innkeeper for just a little more time to round up enough cash to pay the rent, and each time she would just barely manage to get by. However, she had a dreaded feeling in her gut that it wasn't going to be like that this time.

"I'm sorry, Evaline, but I simply cannot keep waiting for you late payments. I've got a family that is willing to pay triple for that room." The innkeeper stated, causing the girl to groan, "Just until the end of the week, I promise that I'll have your payment!" She begged.

He shook his head, "Evaline, there are others who need that room. I ask that you pack your bags with whatever belongings you have when you get back from school.

She wanted to protest, but resisted, knowing the answer wouldn't change. This was how it always had been, and always would be. She'd be late on rent so many times because of how little her annoying part time job paid her. But out of all of the current places, her job as a waitress was the only thing she'd qualify for, considering that she was only 15.

With her shoulders slumped, she trudged away.

Evaline had to hold her breath for a few seconds, letting the growing anger ebb away as she neared the school. She stopped in front of its gates, and, with a sigh, pushed past them. She kept her head down as she made her way to her class, quickly taking her seat and setting her bag under her desk.

Almost immediately she heard them, that shallow, gossiping group of girls whom thought anyone who didn't conform to their ways qualified as beneath them.

"Ugh, the freaks back." One girl grumbled.

"Honestly, who does she think she is with that uniform? It's hardly considered school protocol."

'_Ha! At least my skirt safely covers my rear.'_

"Forget that, have you heard of the wild new transfer student?" Another one of the girls asked excitedly, "I heard that he's-"

The room fell silent immediately.

Somewhat astounded by the sudden silence, Evaline looked up to see a boy with spiky brown hair, tanned skin, and dark, cold eyes.

"Class," The teacher began, "This is the new transfer student, Gen Shishio. Gen, you can sit..." The teacher trailed off, and everyone watched, horror struck, as the boy made his way toward an empty desk.

One which just so happened to be in the back corner of the room.

The desk which sat right next to Evaline's.

Fine. Let him sit there. He'd move once he heard the rumors. Everyone else did.

She didn't miss the sympathetic looks directed at him, and resisted the urge to give him one herself, from her unhidden eye, that is. She wore her dull black hair limp over her right eye, for reasons entirely her own. Her visible eye was a simple grey, a common find.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The moment that school was over, she planned to leave, but held back just for one reason.

To see the look on his face when he found out.

Some could call it a sick pleasure of hers, taking joy in another person's fear, but she'd experience it so many times, and in so many different levels, that it had begun to become amusing to see the shock written all over their faces.

One of the girl's approached him, and Evaline lingered outside the door, allowing her hearing to pick up the conversation.

"I'm so sorry that nobody warned you about her," The girl said to him, and when he didn't say anything, she continued, "That girl, with the black hair over her eye, she's like, a witch or something. You should pick a different seat. She tends to bring bad luck to whoever gets too close." There it was. The reason everybody avoided her.

The new boy said nothing. He'd probably been unable to speak from shock.

With that final thought, she turned around, and began on the way back to the inn.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The stone bench was hard, and grew colder as night fell. She'd probably have a cold in the morning.

With an irritated sound, Evaline dropped a plastic bag that contained everything that she needed onto the bench, before sitting down, resting her head in her hands.

"Now what?" She asked herself quietly, staring at the concrete sidewalk beneath her.

"Um, are you okay?" Her eyes widened, and she looked up to see a girl, probably a high school student, staring down at her. Her dark hair was up in a ponytail, and her brown eyes held a sort of kindness Evaline was not accustomed to.

"I'm fine." Evaline stated, standing up and picking up the bag quickly. The girl watched this with a worried gaze, before looking back to her.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing out here? It's getting cold…" The girl trailed off, her concerned gaze unwavering.

Evaline hesitated. This girl, whom she didn't even know, was showing concern for her.

"I got kicked out of the inn I was staying at."

The girl frowned, "And you have nowhere else to go?"

"Obviously," Evaline said somewhat snappishly, "If I did, I wouldn't be out here, would I?"

Soft laughter followed that, "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

It was silent for a moment, stunned grey orbs locked with soft brown ones.

"Would you like a place to stay?"

Evaline's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"We have a pretty big home, I'm sure my family wouldn't mind lending you a room." The girl smiled.

"But…you don't even know me." Evaline protested, and the girl giggled at this, "I'm Tokine Yukimura. What's your name?"

"E-Evaline." She replied, startled when the girl suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and started hauling her along.

"Now I know you!"

XOXOXOXOXO

Tokine frowned ever so slightly as she pulled the younger girl along.

_'I've heard rumors, but...' _She glanced back to the girl, who was staring at her hand, as though amazed that she would even come into contact with her, _'I never thought that it'd be true.'_

Tokine wasn't sure what, but there was something about this girl…something…different. It was an aura which she'd never felt before.

She looked back to the street, "We're almost there, you'll get to meet my mother and grandmother, and they're very kind. I'm sure that they'll agree to letting you stay."

Truth was, Tokine was waiting for this moment. She was aware of the strange aura which seemed to surround Evaline, and just the slightest bit uneasy about it.

This was definitely something she would need to speak with her grandmother about.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Evaline couldn't help but gape, eyes like saucers, when she saw Tokine's home.

'_Holy shit, I feel so poor right now.'_

Tokine noticed the look, and smiled, before leading her inside. She led Evaline along, before stopping before a sliding door. Tokine pulled the door open.

"Grandmother-"Tokine stopped, staring in wonder at someone who she definitely hadn't expected to see.

Gen.

Evaline searched for any traces of discomfort on the boy's face, curious about what he thought about her now that he knew the truth. To her surprise, when he looked at her, his expression remained unchanged. What was even more shocking to her was that he actually looked her in the eyes.

**Nobody** did that. Ever. Was it possible that he could be different?

"Um, Evaline, can you wait outside for a moment?" Tokine asked, and the girl nodded, moving to stand by the wall. She leaned against the wall, and chose to cover her ears with her hands. It muffled the voices so that what she heard were only unintelligible murmurs.

Gen stepped out rather shortly after Tokine had gone into the room. He glanced at her for a moment. She probably looked crazy, with her hands covering her ears for apparently no reason. But she did have a reason. And what she would consider a damn good one. He seemed to shake his head ever so slightly, without the slightest break in his stride.

She frowned, feeling just a small amount of anger bubble within her stomach. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up when he'd so willingly looked in her eyes. He would be no different from the others. It wouldn't surprise her if the seat next to her was vacant the next day. After all, she was, according to the majority of the student body at Karasumori High, a witch.

If only they knew.

XOXO

"Do you sense it, grandmother?" Tokine asked, and her grandmother nodded, a somewhat grim expression set on her wrinkled face.

"She does have a strange aura about her." Tokine's grandmother said, "I can't say that I recall feeling the presence of such an aura."

Tokine nodded, "It's hard to describe," She said, "It's almost like that of an Ayakashi's, but it feels…pure."

Her grandmother nodded once more, "Indeed. You were right to bring her here, Tokine. Though she hasn't posed a threat to Karasumori yet, you should keep a close eye on her. I will do some research on the matter."

"And as for her staying?"

Her grandmother pondered the thought for a moment, "Yes, she can have the spare room next to yours. But don't get too attached, "Her grandmother warned, "If she becomes a threat, you know what you will have to do. I also want you to take her with you tonight. Keep a close eye on her, and watch to see if she is affected at all by Karasumori."

Tokine nodded, "I understand, Grandmother."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Evaline removed her hands from her ears as Tokine stepped out of the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The brunette apologized, "Grandmother said you can stay, and I'll introduce you to everyone at dinner. Follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Evaline followed Tokine down a short series of hallways, before coming to a stop in front of two sliding doors which were placed in doorways throughout the house.

"I'll call you for dinner, so you can spend the free time putting your stuff away. If you need anything my room is right down the hall."

Evaline nodded, pushing the sliding doors apart.

The room was dark, but her eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden lighting change. Just another one of her many quirks. It seemed pretty simple. A rolled up mat, presumable her bed, a soft looking pillow lying next to it, a dresser, study desk, lamp, and trashcan.

She turned on the lamp, before setting her bag on the study desk and unzipping it. From its confines she pulled out a hairbrush, some badly wrinkled clothes, a few hair ties, and, possibly her most precious treasure, a small black stone. The stone was perfectly round, and practically flawless. She had made the simple stone into a necklace long ago, and almost always wore it on her person.

"All right Kurotsuki, you can come out now." She seemed to speak to no one in particular as she put the necklace on.

Almost immediately, a pure black fox with eyes the colors of sapphires appeared seemingly out of thin air, hovering just in front of Evaline. The fox's lips turned up into a wide, unnerving grin.

"You sure took your sweet time calling me."

XOXOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi! I only own Evaline and Kurotsuki!

A/N: Goodness, it has been such a long time since I've messed with this story O.O To any new readers, then you probably don't know, but I pretty much took my sweet ass time getting around to writing this story again. To any readers who stuck with me through my terrible procrastination, then OMG thank you, you guys all have the patience of an f-ing saint! Well, I guess I owe an explanation (new readers may choose to ignore this) see; I lost my writing software some time ago, and only recently got it back. I'm kinda OCD when it comes to the software I use so…yeah that was kind of a hassle. And then I checked out this story and thought, "Holy shit! It's been six flippin months these people must be pissed!" And I went through and reread my story. I'm not changing the storyline up too much, I mean except for a few points I suppose. But, the point is that I'm just editing stuff, adding and taking away things here and there to shape Evaline's character a bit more. See, I picture her as a bit cold because of how she's often treated, so she tends to be a little snappy with people, as well as distant. So I'm doing that stuff and I feel like my mad skillz (pfft right) improved so I'd like to update the chapters of this story. I'm gonna edit all the existing chapters, and then start writing again. We'll see how it goes this time around. I can't get the stupid plot out of my head, so…

Enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2: Kurotsuki

"Calm down. You know I can't let you out in front of strangers." Evaline said, unrolling the mat which would serve as her bed.

The fox groaned, stretching. Evaline winced at the sound of the popping of joints.

"It ain't my fault that you took forever to summon me." Kurotsuki grumbled, and Evaline shook her head.

"You need to be patient."

"Oh yeah, I'm the one who needs patience."

"I could put you back in the stone." Evaline held the stone up threateningly, and the fox immediately pressed herself to the floor.

"Oh, forgive me dear master for speaking out against you. Whatever was I thinking?" Kurotsuki said sarcastically.

"Hey Evaline, can I come in?" Evaline heard Tokine asked from the other side of the door. Evaline glanced at Kurotsuki briefly, and the fox immediately disappeared, leaving only air in its place.

"Yeah, sure."

The door was pushed aside, "Dinners ready," Tokine said, "And after that I have some things I need to explain to you."

Evaline nodded, following the older girl through the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Tokine definitely hadn't expected her to take it so easily. She explained all of the topics that she believed were safe to talk to the younger girl about, which included the Kekkaishi, Ayakashi, and Karasumori.

Throughout her entire explanation, Evaline just sat and listened quietly as Tokine's mother washed the dishes. Tokine's grandmother hadn't joined them for dinner, and Evaline honestly didn't think much of it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Evaline asked, watching Tokine's facial expressions carefully. The girl could guard her emotions when she wanted to, Evaline would give her that much.

"You are going to be living with us for some time, it seems, so the truth would have become apparent eventually."

There was no real change in her facial expression, and the older girl didn't seem to have an obvious tell to give away a lie, so it was probably best to assume that she was telling the truth.

"Oh, you also need to know this because I'm taking you with me tonight."

"What?"

XOXOXO

Tokine practically had to drag the protesting Evaline to Karasumori. Then, she had to haul her over the gate, and Evaline was not too happy about that. Tokine had promptly set her down when they had safely gotten to the other side of the gate, where Yoshimori Sumimura was waiting. Since Tokine had briefed her on the basic situation earlier, Evaline wasn't exactly surprised by anything she saw now.

His eyes zeroed in on them, namely Tokine, and he immediately sped over to her.

"Let's drive him out." He spoke suddenly, and Tokine promptly hit him over the head.

Evaline blinked. Tokine could be violent, couldn't she? Evaline looked over to the two spirit dogs watching their humans bicker with amused expressions.

Tokine let out an irritable sigh, "Can't you see we have a guest with us?" She asked angrily, motioning to Evaline, "Honestly, Yoshimori!"

"Oh, hey." She blinked as he just waved at her.

'_What? No freak out? No flailing of limbs and running in the opposite direction?'_

Okay, way too many people were having normal reactions to her. Not that it bothered her it was just…different.

"What were you talking about anyway?" Tokine asked.

"Gen, he obviously has no intention of working with us, so let's get rid of him." Yoshimori explained.

Wait…Gen?

"The new kid?" Evaline asked, and the two Kekkaishi nodded, "Yeah, but we haven't exactly tried to talk with him privately." Tokine said, frowning in thought.

"There's nothing to talk about." Yoshimori stated calmly, "The Urakai isn't going to give us any information."

Wait…Urakai…huh? That part Evaline hadn't been briefed on. Nor had she be told about Gen's apparent involvement in this.

"I'm talking about Gen. We don't know a thing about him." Tokine stated.

"I don't wanna know anything about that violent dude." Yoshimori stated, and Evaline blinked.

Violent? Well, yeah, she supposed he did have the appearance of someone who caused trouble, but still.

"But that kid...There's just something about him that I just can't leave alone."

And that there was her cue to leave. Evaline promptly walked away from the pair, moving to lean against a tree.

A sudden shock ran down her spine, and Evaline couldn't help jumping.

"Um, Tokine..." She called, before running over to her, "Something-"

Tokine froze suddenly, before her spirit dog spoke, "Here comes an Ayakashi."

"And it's a big one." The white wolf commented.

Yoshimori smirked, "The bigger the better! Time to prove we don't need Gen's help."

"Yoshimori!" Tokine snapped as he ran off, before grabbing a hold of Evaline's hand, "Come on."

"What's he so worked up about?" Evaline asked as she was pulled along.

"He's just being Yoshimori. But he's going to end up getting himself hurt if he isn't careful!" Tokine explained in a rush.

She blinked as Yoshimori came into view, knocked on his back, as well as a large, fast...thing... that was bounding away.

"Get up Yoshimori." Tokine snapped, rushing past him with Evaline still in tow.

They continued running, before stopping in front of a small shed which the thing, which Evaline assumed was an Ayakashi, was perched upon.

"It's pretty agile, so watch out." Yoshimori said, before thing leaped off of the building and began to jump around seemingly haphazardly, avoiding the Kekkaishi and Evaline.

"Ketsu!" A somewhat small cube shaped transparent blue box appeared as Yoshimori yelled out the word. He made more, which the Ayakashi quickly avoided. The two Kekkaishi ran after it, yelling out the word.

Tokine had, thankfully, let go of Evaline's wrist, allowing her to keep up with them at her own pace. At first she planned on just walking leisurely. Then she remembered that there happened to be dangerous creatures that could quite easily kill her, so she quickened her pace so she was only a few steps behind the Kekkaishi.

Yoshimori yelled, "Nenshi!" And a glowing white string wrapped around his fingers before wrapping around the creature's leg. He smirked, and then his face froze in horror as he realized that the creature was not stopping. Yoshimori lurched forward and was dragged about by the beast.

"Cut the Nenshi you idiot!" Tokine snapped, and Yoshimori quickly did so.

Evaline almost wanted to laugh, "Are you okay?" She asked, helping him up. He nodded, seeming slightly put off by getting dragged so harshly.

Another shock, but much more malevolent in nature, caused Evaline to freeze up completely.

"W-What is that?" She asked shakily. Tokine looked at her in surprise, "You can feel that evil aura?"

A pained screech rang through the air, and the three ran towards it quickly.

She stopped, first seeing the body of the beast, and then seeing Gen Shishio, blood smeared on his cheek as he glance back at them.

"You guys are like snails." He commented, and she faintly noticed that his hand was...different, to say the least. His gaze met hers briefly, before he looked away.

"Hey," Yoshimori said, stepping forward, "If you're here to help the Kekkaishi, then you should stop doing as you please without our permission."

"Kekkaishi, huh?" He seemed to muse, "From what I know, Kekkaishi are the strongest technique users," He wiped the blood off of his face, before looking back at them, "But you're completely different."

'_Wow, harsh.'_ Evaline thought, watching the boy as he continued, "If the guys attacking Karasumori knew that the Kekkaishi protecting it were so weak, they'd surely be ecstatic."

He glanced at her once more.

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi.

A/N: Meh, nothing really changes, just following the script until later.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: The Healer

"Gen, I want to talk to you for a moment."

Evaline watched Tokine calmly as she approached the tree Gen was sitting on, sighing as the boy merely glanced down at the older girl, before jumping away. Evaline adjusted her shirt sleeves, ignoring the fuming girl.

Yep, she'd been dragged out to this damn school yet another night, and she did not like how it was messing with her sleep pattern. Sure, if she fell asleep in class the teacher probably wouldn't say anything, but she didn't exactly want to fail.

A shock ran down her spine.

"Tokine, it's here." She stated, while Hakubi, Tokine's spirit dog, sniffed the air, seeming slightly taken aback.

"Oh, you're right, sweetie. Come along then, honey." Hakubi led them toward the school quickly.

They stopped just outside of the school as a spinning, red wheel was kicked through one of the upper windows. Evaline resisted the urge to face palm as Gen leaped out after it, grabbing the wheel with his claws.

'_Oh please don't-'_

Evaline winced at the screeching sound that abused her sensitive ears, then sighing in relief when Gen successfully stopped the wheel from rotating.

_'Something isn't right with this…'_ She thought. Just at that moment, a vivid image of spikes protruding out of the red wheel suddenly appeared in her mind, and an instantaneous dizzy feeling followed.

"Let go, Gen!" She shouted, shaking off the dizziness, "It has spikes!"

Her warning was too late, however, and Gen, after being sliced by one of the spikes, went spiraling towards the earth.

"Ketsu!" Tokine yelled, and a green kekkai appeared below Gen, softening his landing. With a sudden wave of concern, Evaline jumped up onto the kekkai, kneeling by him.

"Gen, Gen." She said urgently, pressing a hand against his injured shoulder in an attempt to help stall the bleeding. She faintly felt a slight, barely noticeable tingling sensation.

He opened his eyes, staring up at her with a startled expression.

"Thank god," She murmured, "You can hear me."

He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back. He shot her a look, bringing himself only halfway up this time.

"Don't move!" She snapped, the concern she'd felt begin to evaporate. Damn idiot.

"It's okay." Tokine said, having joined them, "There won't be any issues leaving an enemy of that level to Yoshimori."

Realizing that her hand still rested on Gen's shoulder, Evaline pulled back, turning her attention to Yoshimori, who was making countless kekkai in what seemed to be an attempt to capture the Ayakashi.

'_He's pretty persistent, I'll give him that.'_

Hearing a slight movement at her side, she looked back to Gen, who was sitting up completely, his hand on the wound, which was completely closed. His clothing was loose, revealing a part of what seemed to be a bluish, flame-like tattoo that traveled over his muscular-

And that there is where she decided to cut off that train of thought. She blamed it on the hormones.

Gen stood up, "What're you-" Tokine was cut off as he leapt, grabbing onto the kekkai that Yoshimori was standing on.

Evaline leaned back with a sigh. Damn idiot.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Tokine asked, grabbing her attention.

She blinked, looking at it. A fading silver glow seemed to flow over her hand, mimicking the smooth ripples of water. Evaline stared at her hand incredulously, watching the silver disappear into nothingness.

Hakubi floated closer to them, "Well that's definitely unexpected."

"What do you mean?" Evaline asked, staring at the dog spirit.

Hakubi shrugged, "It looks like a healing technique I saw long ago, but I can't be so sure. What you did there…it's…different."

"What sort of different?" Evaline asked, beginning to feel a slight concern over this new ability of hers.

"Well, while it resembles the technique," Hakubi began, "It seems to have the aura that an Ayakashi would secrete. It almost seems like that of and Ayakashi Majiri, but it holds some sort of purity to it."

"Hakubi," Tokine began, "What exactly is and Ayakashi Majiri?"

"I second that question." Evaline stated, rubbing her hand absentmindedly.

"Excellent question, honey," The spirit dog began, "You see, an Ayakashi Majiri has an Ayakashi within their bodies. Not only are they capable of extreme athletic abilities, but also heal incredibly fast."

Gen, who was holding onto the wheel, was thrown off, sending him smashing into the hard ground. He got up, jumping back up to the battle.

"So...what now?" Evaline asked, looking down.

Tokine frowned, "I suppose that first we'll have to figure out what exactly is going on with you. Like Hakubi said, your aura is purer than that of an Ayakashi Majiri."

"Honestly," Hakubi stated, "I'm quite surprised that you are able to perform this technique. It's a blood related technique only, so I can only assume that you have some long deceased ancestor who could use it."

"How long ago would you say this ancestor to have lived?" Tokine asked. Evaline had fallen silent, still rubbing her hand.

"I'd say well over three centuries." Hakubi replied.

Evaline immediately directed her attention to the battle that was occurring above them.

"They're done."

XOXOXOXO

"Kurotsuki." Evaline called softly after she shut the sliding door behind her. The fox materialized before her, and the small black stone which hung around Evaline's neck felt light on her chest

"Did you know?" Evaline asked quietly, and the vixen nodded, walking over to Evaline.

"I had wanted to tell you sooner." Kurotsuki explained. The grinning face which Evaline was so used to had subsided to a much more somber look.

"This stone," The fox began, "Connects us. It allows me to see what you see, feel what you feel, and bind your powers so that you are not a danger."

Evaline nodded, "What about when I healed Gen?"

"I allowed some of your power to slip by the bonds." Kurotsuki began, "It is one of my abilities. I'm what one would call a guardian. I can control how much power you use, not only to protect others, but yourself as well."

"Myself?" Evaline asked.

"If you use your powers at too high a level and are not ready, then the consequences could be dire for you."

"And the vision?"

The vixen sat, "Another one of your abilities. I have no control over it, so I can't really tell you why it happened when it did. The only explanation that I can come up with is that something triggered your subconscious into revealing it."

A brief knock sounded at the door, "Evaline, it's me, Tokine, can I come in?"

Damn. Evaline still wanted to ask the fox about her apparently "pure" aura.

Kurotsuki disappeared immediately.

"Yeah." Evaline answered, hearing the door slide open, then a pair of footsteps make their way over to her. She turned slightly from her sitting position on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tokine asked.

Evaline nodded, "Yeah, I can honestly say that I'm not really bothered by it."

Tokine stood silently for a moment before speaking again, "You called out for Gen just before the spikes protruded from the Ayakashi. How did you know about them?"

"I suppose it's just another one of my freaky little powers." Evaline answered simply.

"I wouldn't call your powers freaky," Tokine began, "Just…unique."

"I suppose." Evaline murmured, twisting the stone in her hand.

"It's very pretty." Tokine said, motioning to the stone. Evaline immediately hid it in her shirt.

"Thanks. Actually, I guess it's what helps keep my powers at a limit."

Tokine blinked, "Really? Wow, so it must be pretty valuable, huh?"

Evaline nodded.

"Well, mom wants my help with dinner, so I'll leave you be for now." Tokine said, making her way back to the door.

"Wait, Tokine." Evaline said suddenly, catching herself by surprise. Tokine looked back at her.

"Um…I never thanked you for letting me stay…" Evaline said quietly, "And…maybe I could help you and your mom cook?"

Tokine smiled, "Of course."

XOXOXOXOXO

School was something Evaline suddenly found difficult to endure. Gen's penetrating gaze alone was enough to make her feel as though she was going to go insane. She quiet literally made a mad dash for the hall the moment class was over.

He found her by lunch, motioning for her to come closer. Evaline resisted the urge to groan.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Well..."She hesitated. Damn, that boy had a penetrating gaze. She felt so…weird. And Evaline wasn't quite sure it was a good feeling, "I kind of have something that limits most of my powers. And I don't really know just _what_ I am, so…

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "What limits them?" He asked, beginning to walk away. Why couldn't they just stand and talk? She followed him either way.

"I have a necklace that suppresses my powers." She explained, walking next to him now. Evaline could feel the scathing, envious glares from other girls. Before she knew it, she was being led up to a large platform that was somewhat familiar. She glared at the ladder that she hated so much, before climbing up it.

Evaline sat down next to Gen, who was staring up at the clouds.

"You didn't have to do it." He said after a moment of silence.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Heal me. I could've taken care of it on my own." He stated.

She smirked, "Oops, did I hurt the big, bad wild boy's ego?"

Gen shot her a dirty look.

A grin, fox-like in nature, spread on Evaline's face.

This could be fun.

XOXOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi!

A/N: Ha, yep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crush

"Um, Tokine," Evaline asked, leaning closer to the older girl, "How come Yoshimori is following us?"

Said boy had been walking several paces behind them for quite some time now, drinking five coffee milks at once.

"Because," Tokine began, her voice dripping with clear annoyance directed at the younger boy trudging along behind the two girls, "He's a weird stalker."

She came to a sudden stop with a growl, whirling around, "How many times do I have to tell you?" She yelled angrily, "Stop following me to school you weirdo!"

He froze mid-step, "Hey, I've gotta take this route too!" He snapped back.

"No, you don't! There are countless others!" And with that, Tokine began to walk swiftly in the direction of the school. Evaline smirked, before glancing back at Yoshimori.

"Never took you for one who crushed on older girls." She observed after slowing her pace to match his.

He choked on the coffee milk, his face turning a vivid red, "W-what makes you say that?" He asked nervously.

Evaline blinked, "I'm a girl. I know things."

"Then...does Tokine..."

"Don't thinks so," Evaline began thoughtfully, "Actually, she pretty much just thinks that you're a weird stalker."

A dark cloud seemed to loom over Yoshimori's head as she said that.

Evaline grimaced, "Hey, don't get so depressed. She's just a girl."

"But…she's Tokine!" He exclaimed, as though that were supposed to mean something.

"Yeah, she's just a girl. I'll tell you if I notice anything, so cheer up would you?"

Yoshimori stared at her with wide eyes, "R-really?" He asked, clearly not believing what she'd just said, "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, why not."

A smile that reached his ears broke out on Yoshimori's face.

"But," The smile faltered as a sinister grin spread over Evaline's lips, "You owe me."

XOXOXO

"Okay, class." The teacher began, "Today-"

And with that, Evaline zoned out. The teacher wouldn't call on her. He was far too frightened. It was a bit of a buzz kill, but at least she didn't have to worry about answering any questions. She probably knew it all anyway.

Evaline allowed her eyes to wander the classroom. First, they settled on Gen, whom she'd had the pleasure of annoying every now and again, and then to a black haired girl who sat to her right. She was watching Gen with a dreamy expression on her face, but the moment her eyes met Evaline's, she blushed, looking away quickly.

_Ha! She's totally crushing on Gen!'_ Evaline found herself fighting at the grin that was begging to appear on her face.

Gen seemed to be lost in thought, and stared out the window with a bit of longing. It seemed like he was wishing for the class to end. She couldn't really blame him.

_'C'mon, bell,'_ She inwardly begged, watching the clock hands move slowly, _'Ring...'_

Sadly, her plea seemed to go unheard. Stupid clock.

Evaline looked back over to Gen, who was looking straight back at her. She quirked a brow. He looked away. The feeling of someone glaring daggers into her back caused Evaline to silently groan.

'_Uh, oh. Someone might be just a little jealous.'_

She propped her arms up on her desk, resting her chin on folded hands as the teacher droned on and on about some mathematical equation.

X0X0

"Hey Tokine! Have you seen my necklace?" Evaline shouted, stepping out of the bathroom, a white towel wrapped tightly around her. Tokine's head appeared around the corner of the hall, "No. Did you leave it in your room?"

Evaline groaned, "No, I left it on the counter-top when I was in the shower." There was no way she would even ATTEMPT to go to the school at night without her necklace.

"Hurry up, Evaline!" Tokine yelled from down the hall, "We need to get going!"

Evaline sighed, rushing into her room and frantically searching for the ever so important stone on her hands and knees.

"I don't think I'll be able to!" Evaline called, sitting up and pushing her damp hair back from her eyes, "I can't fine my necklace."

Tokine frowned, and Evaline let her hair cover her right eye as Tokine peeked into the room, "You sure?"

Evaline nodded, "Yeah, I can't go without that necklace. I don't really wanna know what might happen if I go without it."

Tokine seemed to understand as she nodded, "Kay, I'll tell the others you aren't going to be there. If you find it, feel free to join us."

"Thanks." Evaline said, watching as Tokine rushed down the hall and turned to exit the house.

When she was certain that the older girl had left, Evaline let out an irritable growl, "Kurotsuki! Where are you?"

The black fox appeared out of nowhere a few feet in front of her. She huffed, placing her hands on her hips with her face set into a childish expression of irritation, "Where'd you take my necklace?"

Kurotsuki seemed to smirk mischievously, before shaking her head.

"Okay, seriously Kurotsuki, where is it?" Evaline was feeling impatient. She definitely didn't want to deal with it.

"You won't need it." The fox stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Um, yes I do."

"Nope, you aren't going out tonight."

Evaline glared at the fox, truly beginning to feel her control on her temper slip slightly, "Why not?"

"Because I said so." Kurotsuki stated, "Besides, we still have some things to discuss."

Evaline sat down with a huff.

"Like what?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Go get changed and I'll tell you."

Evaline blinked. She'd totally forgotten that she was still only wearing a towel. Evaline felt the heat rise to her face as she rushed to the drawer where her clothes resided. The moment she was changed, she turned back to the fox.

"There, I'm changed, what else to we need to talk about?"

Kurotsuki smirked, "Why, Evaline, I only thought that you might be a little curious as to how your aura is considered so pure."

Evaline stared at the fox. She really needed to work on not forgetting important little details like that.

"I am. Are you going to tell me?" She asked, sitting down.

The fox grinned, "Not just yet, actually that was just to get you attention. What I really want to discuss are your limits."

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi.

A/N: Oh, I love Kurotsuki, so, so much~

Please ignore the lame ending and continue on with the story.

Well, that's all the updated chapters.

Please Review :D


	5. Chapter 5: Chiyu Ayakashi

"What limitations?" Evaline asked, finding herself intrigued despite not getting to learn about her supposedly "pure" soul.

"I suppose I should be blunt," Kurotsuki began, "Eva, if you use your powers frequently enough, you could easily fall ill. This is because you are weakening your immune system when you transfer some of your energy to another."

Evaline frowned, "So, it isn't some unending power?"

Kurotsuki laughed, "Of course not! Everything has to have an equivalent exchange for it to work. For you, it's your health. It's also probably safe to assume that your own self-healing ability diminishes the more you use your powers, so you shouldn't use them too often."

"Okay, I understand," Evaline said, "So, basically I just can't overuse my healing powers?"

"Well, that, and whatever other powers you may have not yet activated."

"Do you have any ideas as to what the other powers are?" The girl asked, but Kurotsuki shook her head.

"Evaline, you've already surprised me with your healing abilities, as well as your ability to see the future." Kurotsuki admitted, resting her head on her paws as she moved into a laying position, "It's rather vexing, not knowing what sort of potential you may have."

It was silent for a moment, before Evaline asked, "And what of my past? What do you know about it?"

The fox shrugged, "I only know what you know when it comes to those sorts of memories. However," the vixen hesitated, "I've looked into the issue more than once, and I believe that there are definitely no natural means involved in your memory loss. It was influenced by someone."

"Any idea as to who it might be?" Evaline asked, and Kurotsuki shook her head.

XOXOXO

Tokiko Yukimura stared at the stack of books and papers in front of her with furrowed brows. This was impossible. She had been searching for some time to find an answer that explained their house-guest's strange aura. At first Tokiko had thought that the girl was an Ayakashi Majiri, but was quickly proven wrong when she properly sensed the purity in her aura. It was befuddling, and, though the old woman had a hunch about the girl, she'd never fully believed it. It simply wasn't something even she could accept so willingly, and Tokiko had seen many strange things in her long life.

Tokiko looked over the contents sitting before her once more, before rubbing her temples with a sigh. As much as she'd wanted to dismiss her hunch, she feared now that the feeling in her gut wasn't lying. It was so hard to believe, and it had been countless centuries since the last of the young girl's kind had been reported walking on this earth. And now there was one near Karasumori. One that could possibly cause serious danger. Yes, Tokiko was certain of it now.

That girl was a Chiyu Ayakashi.

XOXOXO

Tokine sighed, assessing the damage caused by the most recent Ayakashi. It was a magic user, and had been quite the nuisance. Luckily it didn't take them too long to dispose of it.

"Hey, Tokine," Yoshimori began, "Where's Evaline? I thought she was going to be helping us with Karasumori."

Tokine frowned, "She said she couldn't find her necklace."

"Why does she need her necklace in order to come here?" Yoshimori asked. Of course, they must have never explained things to Yoshimori.

Tokine quickly explained about the necklace to Yoshimori, as well as Evaline's pure, yet Ayakashi resembling aura.

"That's what that is?" Yoshimori asked, surprised, and Tokine nodded.

"Yeah, but we don't exactly know if she's and Ayakashi Majiri like Gen, or something else entirely." Tokine looked up to where Gen sat on a tree branch, "What do you think?"

He shrugged, "She does have a presence that resembles an Ayakashi Majiri, but we don't have a pure aura like she does."

Tokine frowned, "My grandmother said she was looking into it. I wonder if she found anything by now."

XOXOXO

Tokiko picked up the land-line, prepared to dial the Sumimura's number. Normally she wouldn't consider talking to him, but this matter was far too serious for their rivalry. She punched in the numbers, and then waited as the phone rang for a moment.

"This is the Sumimura residence." Thank goodness she'd gotten a hold of Shuji instead of the old buffoon himself. That fool would probably hang up the first chance he got.

"Shuji, this is Tokiko Yukimura. Listen, I need to talk to Shigemori about an urgent matter." She said.

"Oh, I understand. Just one moment, please." There was silence on the other end of the line, then an outburst, and then yelling in her ear.

"This better be important you old bat!" Shigemori snapped from his end of the line.

"It is," Tokiko snapped, "Listen, I need you to get a hold of Masamori."

"What for?"

"A Chiyu Ayakashi."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Are you certain?" Shigemori asked, clearly disbelieving what the old woman had told him.

"Yes, completely." Tokiko said.

"We have to act now." Shigemori began, "It could easily-"

Tokiko quickly cut him off, "There hasn't been any cause for alarm yet." She said, "I just needed to let you and Masamori know. If she becomes dangerous, then we will have to act."

"Do you know who it is?" Shigemori asked, and despite the fact that he couldn't see her, Tokiko nodded.

"Yes, there is a girl Tokine brought home the other day. She sensed the strange presence, and I allowed the girl to stay in order to keep an eye on her."

"I see. So you are certain she hasn't shown to be dangerous yet?" Shigemori asked.

Tokiko rolled her eyes. Of course she was certain, "I'm positive. Let Masamori know immediately. He might already, for all we know."

XOXOXO

_The next day…_

Evaline shot up from her desk, her bag already slung over her shoulder, and her necklace feeling light against her chest. It felt nice getting nearly a full night of sleep. Sure, she'd only stayed a night a Karasumori once, but that was a lot of running around. And, honestly, Evaline wasn't exactly built for that. She was thin, yes, but in terms of muscle…

She saw Yoshimori, who was staring behind her with a stunned expression.

"What's up?" She asked, and he shakily raised a hand to point over her shoulder. She turned.

The black haired girl, she still didn't know her name, was holding a large sketchbook up to Gen. Evaline smirked, tuning her ears into the conversation.

"Um, I drew these pictures of you." The girl said shyly, "Would you please accept them?"

Evaline felt her stomach tighten painfully.

Yoshimori groaned, "Now those two are probably going to go out…" There was that dark cloud again.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Evaline said. Gen's expression had remained unchanged, still stoic and cold. He turned without so much as a word, and began to walk towards Evaline and Yoshimori.

The tight feeling disappeared.

"That might have been just a bit cold." Evaline observed, glancing at the rejected girl and then to Gen.

He shrugged, walking past her and Yoshimori.

"Gen, you can't just reject a girl like that!" Evaline exclaimed, following him. Damn, he was going to the platform again. She climbed up after him.

"Why does it matter?" He asked, and she groaned.

"Listen, you REALLY don't want to get a bad reputation around here. Believe me, I know. You could've at least taken her to a movie or something. At least then she'd realize what a buttface you are."

Gen arched a brow, "Buttface?" He asked, "That isn't even a word."

"Buttface, buttface, buttface." Evaline said, "There, I said it three times in a row, it's a real word now."

"Since when did saying a something three times make it a real word?"

"Since I said so."

"Um…" Yoshimori stared at the pair incredulously, head peaking over the top of the platform, "Did you two really just have an argument about a word?"

"Yep." Evaline stated, patting the spot next to her, "Come, sit boy. Help me explain to Gen why what he just did isn't good."

"Evaline is right," Yoshimori stated, sitting next to said girl, "You should've at least been a little nice to her. You're popular with the girls, though I don't really see the attraction. Aoi is a nice girl."

Oh. So that was her name.

"Doesn't matter." Gen said, "She'd only hate me once she found out what I really am."

Evaline could have said something. But she just…couldn't. She didn't know what she could say.

She knew the feeling of everyone hating you for something that you can't control.

"I don't think so." Yoshimori said, and Evaline rolled her eyes. On a normal occasion she would correct this. After all, they all hated her for just rumors. Imagine if it turned out to be TRUE. But she found herself unable to say something about it. Maybe she was just being polite.

Yeah, that was probably it.

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I no own Kekkaishi! You no sue!

A/N: Ohhh, what this here be? Could it be…a new chapter? Le gasp~ Miracles do happen!

Joking aside, I've decided to take time developing Gen and Evaline's relationship. See, I can see the pair as two who would probably argue quite a bit, over some of the strangest of things, and have a deeper understanding of each other due to their pasts. But we don't know about Eva's full story…or, you guys don't know. Hell, not even she knows! But she will. Eventually. (Oh, spoilers~) I'm going to TRY to update once a week, but don't hold me to it. Past readers should know by now that I tend to procrastinate A LOT. But hey, I'm willing to give it another shot ;)

OH, and I don't know if I told you guys, but there is a poll up on my profile that involves this story and raising the rating to a M in the future...basically...do you guys want sexy timez?

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6: The Chase

Evaline winced at the sound of smashing glass.

"Hey, wait up!" Yoshimori yelled. It seemed that he and Gen had formed some sort of game while protecting Karasumori, though Evaline doubted that they realized it. Basically, whoever killed the most Ayakashi won.

Tokine seemed to think that it was stupid, but it did keep Yoshimori out of her hair.

Evaline just found it hilarious.

"Damn, that thing is fast! Ketsu!" Yoshimori only managed to encase half of the Ayakashi in his Kekkai. Gen perched on the Kekkai, grabbing a hold of the other half.

"You suck." Gen stated bluntly. Evaline snickered. Tokine shot her a look.

"I caught that thing in my Kekkai fair and square!" Yoshimori exclaimed, pointing dramatically at Gen.

"You're wrong. The part I got is bigger." Oh wow, "You just got the tail."

These two…

"Shut up, Gen!" Yoshimori yelled, "And get off of my Kekkai! Ketsu!" The kekkai disappeared, but Gen had already leaped off, a blur in the dark of the night.

"Come back here with that thing!" Yoshimori yelled, running after Gen.

"Those two need to learn to calm down." Hakubi said.

"What are those two thinking?" Tokine asked, clearly annoyed.

"Honestly, they should just lay it out on the table and measure already." Evaline observed. Tokine whirled to face her with wide eyes.

"Evaline!"

Hakubi and Madarao burst out laughing, and Evaline shrugged, "Well, it's true."

Something rustled behind them. Evaline and Tokine had a simultaneous gasp of surprise, Tokine preparing to make a Kekkai. The large Ayakashi loomed above them, about to attack. It all happened in slow motion, and Evaline felt fear choking her. But, just as soon as it had appeared, the Ayakashi was slashed in half by Gen. The large Ayakashi fell with a heavy thud. Evaline sighed heavily in relief.

"Oh thank god." She mumbled, her heart still beating hard in her chest with adrenaline.

"Are you alright Tokine?" Yoshimori asked, rushing over to them.

'_Um, she isn't the only one who almost got killed.'_ Evaline's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, Gen got it just in time." Tokine said with a nod. Well, Yoshimori certainly didn't like that.

"You have a rip." Evaline observed, noticing the rip on Gen's shirt.

He looked at his shoulder, "It's not bad." He stated.

"Are you sure?" This time it was Tokine who asked, and he nodded.

"You're clothes always get torn when you fight," Yoshimori began, "Do you sew them up yourself?" Evaline smirked. These two…

Gen seemed slightly amused by what Yoshimori had said, "I just throw them out and put on a spare. I have about twenty."

"Twenty spares?" Yoshimori asked, "What, do you like to play dress up?"

Evaline couldn't a short laugh at that. The thought of Gen dressing up in princess dresses popped up involuntarily in her mind. There was no dizziness, so it wasn't a vision. Pity.

"Be nice Yoshimori." Tokine scolded.

"It's all right." Gen said, turning slightly to look at them, "You guys better get this mess cleaned up." Gen leaped, disappearing from sight.

"Hey, hold on!" Tokine yelled, reaching after him. She sighed. Evaline had watched this exchange carefully, noticing something somewhat intriguing. Gen would never look Tokine in the eye. Sure, he talked to her now, but Evaline could only remember him making eye contact with her, on occasion. She frowned, following what she believed to be Gen's aura.

He was sitting on a tree branch, as always.

"You really need to work on how you treat girls." Evaline stated, leaning against the tree.

"I haven't heard her complaining." Gen responded, glancing down at the girl, "Why do you care?"

Evaline shrugged, "Tokine's my friend."

"Yeah, Gen," Apparently Yoshimori had joined them, "You need to stop making Tokine clean up after you."

"I can't use my techniques that way." Gen said.

"That's not the point." Yoshimori stated, "The way you order her around is disrespectful."

Actually, the correct term would be whipped, but Evaline knew better than to say so.

"If she has a problem with it," Gen began, "Then she can tell me, it isn't for you to worry about."

"This is what I'm talking about!" Yoshimori exclaimed, "That attitude of yours is insulting! You keep it up and I swear-"

"Why are you always so worried about Tokine?" Gen cut Yoshimori off. The boy blushed.

"I thought your families were ancient rivals." Gen said, and Yoshimori looked away, his face growing redder.

"Shut up." Yoshimori snapped, looking away.

Wow, how did people not catch on? Yoshimori wasn't exactly that good at hiding his feelings. Evaline watched this with a bemused expression.

"Yoshimori," Evaline began, "your face is red."

"I said shut up!" Yoshimori retorted, embarrassed.

XOXOXO

Evaline took a different route to school the following day. Not that it wasn't highly amusing, but she didn't feel like listening to another one of Yoshimori's and Tokine's fights. In other words, when she had climbed up to the platform, she was just a bit surprised to see Yoshimori on his side in the fetal position, a Kekkai surrounding him. Gen was there too, and seemed at a loss when it came to doing something about the dark clouds looming over Yoshimori.

"What happened?" Evaline asked, sitting between the two. Yoshimori only groaned in response.

"Tokine." Gen explained.

"Ah."

A few more groans followed, seemingly growing louder with each passing moment.

"…Well?" Yoshimori asked, "Are either of you gonna ask what's wrong?"

"Uh, I already dealt with one of his depressions," Evaline said, "It's your turn."

Gen sighed, "Do you want me to ask?"

"…Mm-hm…" Yoshimori curled up tighter.

Gen sighed, "So…do you like her or what?"

Wow, so blunt.

Yoshimori sat up with a start, "Uh…I don't know what you're talking about! Who's her?"

"Tokine." Gen said, "You knew that."

The Kekkai Yoshimori had around him trembled, "N-No way," he began shakily, "I don't even care about her!"

Yeah, that was really convincing.

"What do you see in her anyway?" Gen asked as the Kekkai fell.

"You kidding?" Yoshimori asked, "She's great!"

"You aren't doing a very good job of defending yourself." Evaline stated, rolling to her stomach.

"Yeah," Gen said, "I thought you didn't care?"

Yoshimori blushed, looking away.

"Girls are annoying anyway." Gen said.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Evaline mumbled.

"Don't let it get to you, Evaline." Yoshimori began with a nasty grin on his face, "He's probably just into boys."

"Hmm…nope. My gay-DAR would have sensed it." Evaline said.

"I'll admit that most girls do smell nicer." Gen said, looking back up at the sky. Evaline supposed that could be an indirect complement. At least, that was how she was going to take it.

"I'm just going to accept that as an indirect complement." Evaline stated.

"I said _most_ girls." Gen replied.

Evaline hesitated, sitting up, "…You smelled me?" Okay, just get the conversation _away_ from how she smelled, and Evaline would be fine. It honestly hurt just a bit when she heard Gen say that.

Yoshimori snickered, "That's so weird. You perve!"

Gen sat up, "It's not that. My sense of smell is superior to most humans. It's really kind of annoying."

"Well," Yoshimori smirked, "Maybe you'd like to try smelling my socks?" He held up his foot with a grin.

"Shut up!" Gen snapped.

Evaline laughed, "Oh, it is so cute when you two flirt."

"What!" Yoshimori exclaimed, "This isn't flirting!"

"Seriously," Gen joined in, "It's harassing!"

"Believe what you like," Evaline sighed, "But it's totally flirting."

It really wasn't, as Yoshimori could only register Tokine on his radar, and Gen, well, as she'd stated previously he clearly wasn't gay. But Evaline simply couldn't help messing with them.

"It isn't flirting!" They both snapped simultaneously.

XOXOXO

Evaline leaned against Gen's desk, watching the squealing girls with wide eyes.

"What's up with them?" Gen asked, and Evaline shrugged.

"Don't know, something about some hot guy showing up."

"Girls freak out over the weirdest things."

"Pretty much."

As the pair left school, Evaline with the full intention of finding Tokine and going home with her, they came to stop before a large mass of girls, all squealing in delight.

Evaline watched carefully as a boy exited the crowd. He had shiny black hair, tan skin, and dripped with handsomeness. But none of those things caught Evaline's attention the most. It was the girl on his arm.

"Wow, I didn't think Tokine was interested in guys like him." Evaline observed. Gen watched the pair carefully.

"Something isn't right." Gen mused, beginning to walk away. Evaline followed after him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Can't you sense it?"

"Sense what?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "Come on." He pulled her into an alley with a bit more force than needed.

"Whoa! Don't be so rough with me!" She exclaimed, "I'm a delicate creature!"

He didn't reply, so she fell silent, figuring that it was considerably important if her banter wasn't returned.

They watched Tokine as she walked with the boy, her eyes seemingly void of emotion. Gen grabbed her arm, gentler this time, walking along the sidewalk as the older pair drifted out of sight. At least he was listening to her.

He led them down another alley.

"Now what?" She asked, staring at the dead end. He picked her up suddenly, and she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck as he scaled the building in a single leap.

"Holy crap! Give me a warning next time!" She exclaimed as he set her down. Her face felt hot, and her heart was beginning to beat far too quickly for her liking.

"You're fine." He said, standing at the edge of the building. A sound caught their attention, and they both looked back. Yoshimori stood on his Kekkai, a determined look on his face.

"Remember when you said you had a great sense of smell?" Yoshimori asked, "What I asked for you to help me find something?"

"I'm already on it." Gen said. Yoshimori ran over to them, a horrified gasp coming from him when he saw Tokine being led down an alleyway.

"She's holding his hand!" Yoshimori exclaimed, "What if they are actually together!"

Evaline stared at Yoshimori incredulously.

"I'm gonna kill that guy!" Yoshimori wrung his hands, "On no, they're getting more and more deserted!"

"Yoshimori, relax." Evaline advised, truly beginning to fear for the boy's health. He seemed to be getting paler by the second. The boy lifted Tokine up bridal style, and, surprisingly, leaped with almost the same amount of ease as Gen had when he'd been carrying Evaline.

"Tokine's in his arms!" Yoshimori exclaimed, biting his nails. He seemed to not notice how strange it was that the pretty boy had leaped with Tokine in his arms with an ease that was inhuman.

Gen motioned for Evaline to come closer, "Come on, we're following them."

Evaline was much more prepared when he picked her up this time, though it was still startling how easily he did this. Her arms were locked tightly around his neck as he leapt from the rooftop, Yoshimori right behind them. He followed the trail of the strange boy until they came to a stop before an abandoned building.

"Awesome date spot." Evaline mumbled. Gen let her down, and she unlocked her arms from around his neck. Yoshimori was sitting at what appeared to have once been the place for a window, staying hidden out of sight. Evaline and Gen followed suit.

"I'm sure we'll be left alone here," The boy said, "This building is condemned for demolition."

"Let's get started." He said. Evaline's face heated up, despite the words not being directed at her.

"Oh my." She murmured softly, leaning away from the window and into Gen's leg. Well, there was nowhere else for her to go, and she didn't really feel like she wanted to watch what she thought was going to occur. He didn't object, so he either didn't notice or didn't care.

Yoshimori gasped, "They're gonna kiss!"

"If you haven't guessed, if you don't do as I tell you, I'm going to have to kill this boy." Evaline leaned forward again, reclaiming her peeking space between Yoshimori's and Gen's heads.

"I figured that." Tokine said.

"You should also know that I've heightened this body's physical abilities, so don't try anything." The boy warned, a piece of glass held up to his neck by his own hand.

"Fine." Tokine agreed, "But why don't you show your true form?"

He smirked, and something blue and brain-like materialized on the left side of his neck.

"What do you want?" Tokine asked, seemingly completely unfazed by the sudden appearance of the Ayakashi.

"I want," The Ayakashi began, "To take your body."

'_Everyone is so suggestive lately.'_ Evaline thought, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

A dark cloud hung over Yoshimori, who was staring at the ground on his hands and knees.

"You didn't notice the thing on the boy's shoulder, did you?" Gen asked, and Yoshimori looked up with a start.

"W-What is that? Is it an Ayakashi?" He asked.

"I'll give you my body," Tokine began, "But first tell me something. Who told you about the Kekkaishi?"

"What does it matter?" The Ayakashi asked.

"Consider it a trade," Tokine said, "tell me, and I'll do as you say."

The Ayakashi seemed to smirk, "The Kokuboro."

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi!

A/N: First and foremost, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing and all of the people who read this story for reading~(and if you didn't already know, I majorly edited the other chapters before uploading the one before this.)

Holy fudge that's a long chapter, but I guess its compensation since I didn't update this story for, like, 5 months. Yep, still following the storyline. Annoyed? I don't give a damn. I needed to start where I was so things would work out, so deal.


	7. Chapter 7: War Against Humanity

The Kokuboro?

Evaline blinked. That name…it sounded familiar.

"They are the ones whom are selling the information about you and Karasumori." The Ayakashi explained, "If we use that information to find more leads, they buy those from us. After I take over your body and mind, I'll dig around for information that I can sell to them. I can use your body to search for more information as well. Finally, when I'm done with it, I can even sell them your body itself."

"Who is the Kokuboro?" Tokine asked, grabbing onto the strap of her bag.

"I've told you enough." The Ayakashi said, "Let us begin the transfer."

"This is how it works," The Ayakashi began, "First you must say the boy's name, and then you whisper your own name into his ear, like you mean it. Speak slowly and accurately. Only when you've pronounced your name, will the deal be completely sealed." The Ayakashi held the glass closer to the boy's neck, "Better hurry."

Tokine dropped her bag to the ground, and proceeded to take several steps to be face to face to the boy. She placed a hand on his chest, and the Ayakashi brought down the hand holding the shard of glass. She whispered his name, and Evaline leaned in slightly as Tokine moved in closer. She almost had the urge to cover Yoshimori's eyes.

"One more question," Tokine began, pulling back slightly, "You know there are other Kekkaishi, so why did you choose me?"

"It's quite obvious," The Ayakashi smirked, "Out of all of the protectors of Karasumori, you're the weakest."

Well, that was surprising. Evaline had thought she'd be the weakest. Then again, she wasn't exactly a protector of Karasumori. She really just hung around. Like dead weight.

Tokine seemed stunned as well.

"Don't worry about it. Once I'm in control you will be at your full potential." The Ayakashi stated.

Tokine's eyes narrowed and she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Don't underestimate me." Tokine had whispered it so softly that Evaline had to focus on hearing the words.

Tokine pulled back suddenly, "Ketsu!"

A green kekkai appeared and extended to slam into the Ayakashi, sending him flying into some metal file cabinets.

"Holy shit!" Evaline exclaimed, leaning back. She wasn't the only one surprised, Yoshimori, and even Gen, were both gaping in awe and possible horror.

"Why you-" The Ayakashi picked up a metal pipe lying next to where it fell, "I'll get you for that!" It swung the pipe wildly, and Tokine dodged with ease. He slammed it to where her foot would have been, but she quickly kicked the pipe from his hand. It lay discarded several feet away from the pair.

"You finished?" She asked, "Ketsu!"

This time a Kekkai extended straight into the boy's face, sending him flying once more.

"Now, tell me more about the Kokuboro." Tokine said, standing in front of him, "You haven't told me everything."

He moved to stand up.

"Ketsu!"

Evaline winced, leaning back. Tokine could be so merciless when she fought.

"It'd be best to answer." Tokine advised.

"H-Hold on, don't you care for this boy's well-being?" The Ayakashi asked, trembling.

Tokine blinked, before brushing her hair off of her shoulder, "I don't know that boy. He's nothing but a stranger."

"B-But this face," The Ayakashi exclaimed, pointing to the boy's face, "I thought this boy was popular!"

"Ketsu!" Tokine said, "Sorry, but I like I guy whose shoulders are at least at my eye level."

Yoshimori gasped, hunching over.

"Ketsu!" Tokine yelled, despite the Ayakashi's protests. She continued to batter him ruthlessly with her Kekkai. Evaline looked down to Yoshimori.

'_Damn. That had to have hurt.' _Evaline observed as another dark cloud seemed to roll over Yoshimori.

"I suggest that you start answering my questions." Tokine said, "But we have plenty of time, after all, we aren't going to be bothered here."

"O-Okay, I'll talk!" The Ayakashi said, standing up, "Just don't hit me in the head anymore! I don't know much, they rarely talk about themselves, so I doubt what I've heard will be very useful."

"I'll be the judge of what's useful." Tokine said coldly, staring down at the Ayakashi with eyes void of emotions.

"I've heard that the group takes their name Kokuboro from their home base and stronghold," The Ayakashi began, "Some say it's completely black, and more like a castle than an ordinary building."

"Go on." Tokine said.

"I've only ever seen one of the members myself, and I got the impression that he'd been converted somehow."

"What do you mean?" Tokine asked.

"Will you let me go if I tell you?" The Ayakashi asked hopefully.

"Depends on what you say." Tokine replied.

The Ayakashi began speaking once more, "As you probably already know, most Ayakashi are very self-centered and as such we are slaves to our desires. But the ones from Kokuboro are different, when alone they seem like they're missing something, but when they're together they can accomplish anything."

Tokine frowned, "Are you saying that these Ayakashi can work in groups?"

"Though I don't have any proof, their thought processes are closer to that of humans than the usual Ayakashi."

"Humans?"

"Yes." The Ayakashi answered, "As a rule, Ayakashi don't work in groups or manipulate information, but the Kokuboro do. Do you know what that means?"

"What?" Tokine questioned.

"Either their modeling themselves closely after humans," The Ayakashi smirked, "Or they're preparing to wage war against human kind."

Tokine gasped.

"I guarantee that my information is right. I've spent a lot of time examining the human mind." The Ayakashi grinned darkly; grabbing a hold of the desk it was standing against, "I've given you what you wanted, so now," It threw the desk, "It's time for me to go!"

Evaline leaned back, processing the information as Tokine used her Kekkai to slam the thrown desk back into the Ayakashi.

"Poor guy." Gen said, shocked.

The blow had separated the boy from the Ayakashi, which was now encased in Tokine's Kekkai.

"You have nowhere to go now." Tokine began, "You called me the weakest of Kekkaishi, and though that may be true, I do happen to be the least compassionate Kekkaishi."

With a simple word, the Ayakashi was destroyed.

XOXOXO

"I can't believe you three were lurking out here!" Tokine exclaimed, glaring at the three observers.

Evaline grinned sheepishly, dragging the still damaged Yoshimori into the building, "Hey, that one," she pointed to Gen, "more or less dragged me here."

Tokine rolled her eyes, "Well, at least I learned a little more about our enemy. Have you heard anything from the Shadow Organization, Gen?"

Gen looked away, "I'm only an underling, they don't tell my anything beyond my immediate mission."

"Oh," Tokine said, "But if the Ayakashi of Kokuboro are really trying to use the power of Karasumori to wage war on humans, then we aren't going to be able to handle this problem ourselves."

Yoshimori seemed to be pulled from his depression at that.

"We already know that the Ayakashi are giving out information about us. We'll need reinforcements someday soon. I don't have the authority to make that call, but I would like to start cooperating with the Shadow Organization as soon as possible."

"I think that they do have some plan." Gen said.

Yoshimori stood up with a start, "This is such a drag! I gotta plan; just terminate every Ayakashi that shows its ugly face!"

"What are you so irritable about?" Tokine asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Shut up!" Yoshimori snapped, beginning to walk away, "I'm going home to nap!"

Tokine blinked, "What's up with him?" She asked Evaline, who only sighed.

XOXOXO

Shigemori waited impatiently as the phone rang. He was eager to share Tokiko's findings with Masamori, and to find out whether or not his grandson was aware of the Chiyu Ayakashi.

"This is Masamori." His grandson answered.

"Masamori, it's your grandfather."

"Ah, grandfather, what a pleasant surprise."

"Listen, Masamori," Shigemori began quickly, "Are you aware of the Chiyu Ayakashi."

There was silence for a moment before he answered.

"Yes. Don't worry about her, she's completely under control." Masamori reassured, but Shigemori found himself shaking his head.

"How do you know that? You know how much damage one can cause if it loses control." He asked, and Masamori laughed.

"It'll be fine. I've got Gen there, and if he works with Yoshimori and Tokine they should be able to subdue her. But, you see, she isn't exactly aware of what she is, nor is she aware of most of the powers she possesses."

"What?" Shigemori asked, "How could she not be aware?"

"Her memory has been wiped clean of the carnage of her past, and I assure you, grandfather, that everything will be fine. However, when the time comes the seal on her memories will have to be removed." Masamori replied, "Now, I have to go, I have another call. It was nice speaking to you."

The phone was hung up.

XOXOXO

"Hey Tokine," Evaline asked as the two girls made their way back to Tokine's home, "What's the Shadow Organization?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's right; I never explained that to you, well," Tokine began, "It's basically a group full of ability users."

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment.

"The Kokuboro," Evaline began, "It sounds familiar to me."

Tokine frowned, "Are you certain?" Evaline nodded.

"Yes…but I don't know where I heard it. I can't remember anything from my past."

Tokine mused, "Do you think you could use your healing powers on yourself to recover some fragments of your memory?"

Evaline shrugged, "I don't know. I have never done it. And I haven't used my powers since the other night when Gen was injured."

"Okay, then once we get home, we'll try to regain some of your memories."

"But, Tokine," Evaline began, "What if my memories are sealed for a reason?"

"We won't know unless we try."

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi. And it's getting annoying putting a disclaimer up every chapter.

A/N: Yayz! Another chapter! More info on Evaline to come in the next chapter, as well as the reason as to why Chiyu Ayakashi are considered to be so dangerous. Oh, and the one and/or two after that are kind of going to be filler chapters to work on the relationship between Gen and Eva~

Hmm…so I'm THINKING about a Valentine's Day special with Gen and Evaline, but I don't know just yet. How about this, if this story hits…say…at least 40 reviews, then I'll write it. I've already got a good idea of what I want to happen. It'll also be a birthday present to myself since my birthday is the 13th of February~

So, clicky that review button~


	8. Chapter 8: Night at Karasumori

"We'll start with trying to get your healing powers to work again." Tokine said, "Try to feel the same way you did when you healed Gen."

Evaline sighed, "But I didn't know I was healing him. Besides, I'm not the one in control."

Tokine sat back, "What do you mean?"

'_Oops.'_ Evaline silently cursed. Well…It was Tokine, surely she'd understand. Kurotsuki was probably going to chastise her for slipping up.

"Well…" Evaline trailed off, twirling her necklace around her index finger, "It's kind of difficult for me to explain."

"Hardly." Tokine gasped at Kurotsuki's sudden appearance, and Evaline face palmed.

"Popping up in front of people is not a good way to introduce yourself." Evaline grumbled, peeking through her fingers at Tokine to see her reaction. The brunette had calmed down immediately.

"No, it's okay. Are you the one limiting Evaline's powers?" Tokine asked.

Kurotsuki grinned, "I am. My name is Kurotsuki, and I'm this girl's guardian. I reside in her necklace, and from there I can control how much power she can use."

"So, what if you're out of the necklace like this?" Tokine asked.

"I can't control her powers completely," Kurotsuki began, "But as long as I'm not out in Karasumori, Eva should stay in control. Or, you know, as long as she doesn't get angry."

Tokine nodded, and Evaline took her face from her hands, watching the exchange curiously.

"You don't seem very startled." Evaline observed, and Tokine laughed.

"Evaline, I'm a protector of Karasumori, not much surprises me by now." The older girl explained, and Kurotsuki smirked.

"Yeah, Eva. Use your head." The fox teased, causing Evaline to blush.

"Shut up." Evaline mumbled, "Stupid fox."

"Anyway," Tokine asked, "Could you let Evaline use her powers to recover her memories?"

The fox frowned, "Even if I do, I can't guarantee that what you two are planning to do will work. There is a strong seal on her memory." Kurotsuki turned to Evaline, "You may only achieve in getting yourself a headache."

"We have to try." Evaline urged, "I want to know what happened."

"No," Kurotsuki began softly, a sad note in her tone, "You don't." And with that, the fox faded, and Evaline felt a sudden wave of freedom wash over her.

"Well?" Tokine asked.

Evaline hesitated, thinking about the fox's last words, "Yeah, let's do this."

Evaline focused on the feeling she had when Gen was injured, and isolated it. A slight, silver glow began to emanate from her hands.

"All right," Tokine observed, "If you're ready, then you can start."

Evaline reached her hands up to place at her temples.

And was met with an ear splitting pain.

"Shit!" She hissed, taking her hands away immediately.

Tokine frowned, "What is it?" She asked.

Evaline grimaced, shaking her head, "Kurotsuki was right, all I got out of this was a headache." Her head was throbbing, and she almost wanted to rub her temples, but refrained from doing so out of the fear that the healing glow hadn't left her hands.

"Do you want to try again?" Tokine questioned. Evaline hesitated, and then nodded.

"Okay, don't push yourself."

The silver glow once again encased Evaline's hands, and she brought them to her forehead slowly. She had barely touched the skin when another wave of pain rolled through her skull. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes as the pain got worse when she pressed her full hand to her forehead.

"We should stop," Tokine began to protest, "Evaline, you might hurt yourself at this rate!"

Evaline ignored her. She wanted this information, she wanted to know who she was, where she came from, what had happened, and, most importantly, just WHAT she was. The pain began to block out Tokine's protests, and Evaline shut her eyes tightly when stars began to dance around in her vision. The last thing she remembered was a scream, sudden heat, and her hands being ripped away from her forehead, before she blacked out.

XOXOXO

Tokiko frowned as she stood in the doorway of the guestroom. Tokine was hunched over the younger girl, Evaline, pressing a cool wash cloth to her forehead.

"The girl tried to recover her memories." Tokiko stated, grabbing her granddaughter's attention. Tokine whirled around in surprised.

"G-Grandmother! How long have you been standing there?" She asked, chocolate orbs wide.

"Long enough," Tokiko answered, walking into the room, "You cannot recover her memories that way. Not safely, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Tokine asked as her grandmother joined her next to Evaline.

"The seal is too strong for her current level of ability." Tokiko stated. Tokine frowned.

"Who put the seal there?" The brunette asked. Her grandmother frowned.

"I can't be sure. Though I have my suspicions…" She seemed to trail off in thought, "Tokine, when she awakens, I want you to send her to come see me. I have some things that I need to discuss with that girl."

"Yeah, all right." Tokine said as her grandmother stood up.

"Tokine," Her grandmother called just before leaving, "I warned you about getting too attached to her."

The brunette's eyes grew wide.

XOXOXO

Evaline's head pounded, though the pain was nowhere near as bad as when…when…

What had she been doing? She couldn't remember. She felt like she was burning up. There was something cool and damp on her forehead…A washcloth? She vaguely remembered someone placing a damp washcloth on her head when she was younger…or did she? Everything was hazier than before…before what?

"Evaline, are you awake?" A familiar voice asked, and Evaline forced her eyes open, wincing at the sudden brightness of the room. She sat up, feeling the washcloth fall from her forehead. The heat was subsiding, and things were beginning to become clear.

"Where…" Evaline looked around, "What happened?"

There was a girl sitting next to her, "Evaline, don't you remember?" She asked, "We were trying to recover your memories. You fainted."

Evaline looked at the girl. Dark brown hair and eyes, pale complexion, a kind expression that could become cold and ruthless when need be…

She knew this girl.

"Um…" Evaline stared at the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl frowned, "I'm Tokine Yukimura." She said, "Don't you remember, Evaline? We took you in after you'd gotten kicked out of the apartment you were staying at."

The memories resurfaced almost instantaneously, responding to the girl's name. She remembered them all; Tokine, Gen, Yoshimori, Karasumori, and everything that had happened since she'd lived in this strange town.

Evaline's eyes widened, "I remember you." She said, and Tokine sighed in relief.

"That's relieving." She smiled, "You had me really worried for a moment there."

"I didn't remember anything for a moment." Evaline admitted, "How long was I out for?"

"Not very long, probably just about five minutes." Tokine replied, "Do you remember anything?"

Evaline shook her head, paused, then looked up at Tokine, "Did you scream?"

"What? No." Tokine replied.

Evaline frowned, "I heard a scream just before I passed out, and everything got really hot."

"Well, your temperature did spike suddenly soon after you fainted, so that was probably the cause of it." Tokine stated.

"Oh, I suppose that could have been it," Evaline said, "But it doesn't explain why I heard a scream."

"That's true," Tokine said, then frowned, "Evaline, you just passed out. I don't want you to do anything that might push you past your limits."

Evaline found herself unable to protest under Tokine's stern gaze, "Y-Yeah, alright. I promise not to do anything."

"And when you're feeling up to it," Tokine said, "My grandmother wants to speak with you."

Evaline blinked. Tokine's grandmother hadn't had much contact with her; then again, she was honestly just a bit unnerved by the old woman. It always felt like she knew more about a person than they themselves knew, and with her current state of amnesia, Evaline was not fond of the feeling.

"Yeah, ok. I'll go see her now."

XOXOXO

Evaline leaned back against the trunk of a conveniently placed tree, watching the Kekkaishi and Gen battle Ayakashi. Though, she supposed she wasn't actually watching them, or at least not processing anything. She was still busy trying to process what Tokine's grandmother had told her. Yes, she understood what the woman was saying. She understood that she was a danger, hell she knew that before the woman had even spoken with her. And that wasn't what was bothering her. What was bothering her was the fact that despite all of the information the woman gave her, Evaline felt like something was missing. Something important. Their conversation hadn't brought up any flashbacks, either. And her head still throbbed with dull pain every now and again.

XOXOXO

"Metsu!" Tokine glanced over her shoulder at Evaline, who was sitting against a tree trunk. She frowned. Ever since the younger girl had talked with her grandmother, she'd been distant. Sure it hadn't been that long ago, but usually Evaline would have been trying to Gen, or even Yoshimori, by now. It seemed to be a bit of a hobby of hers. Tokine shook her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn't worry about that now; she still had work to do. Several of the Ayakashi had gathered together in one area, though this wasn't necessarily uncommon. True, they were used to the individual Ayakashi showing up and running off, but when the Ayakashi gathered together like they were tonight, it was usually for strength in numbers.

"Hey, Tokine." Yoshimori began walking over to her, "What's up with Evaline?"

So he had noticed? Surprising. Tokine encased several Ayakashi in separate kekkai, quickly using Metsu to destroy them, and then Tenketsu.

"I'm not really sure. She talked with my grandmother for some time about something, but she seemed pretty out of it when she came out of her room." Tokine explained. The Ayakashi were temporarily taken care of, and she then noticed Gen was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Gen?" She asked, not noticing Yoshimori's irritable aura at the mention of the other middle school boy.

"Probably up on some tree branch somewhere." Yoshimori shrugged, "Whatever, who cares." He turned on his heel, and began to walk towards Evaline. Tokine stared after him. He wasn't really gonna ask what Evaline had talked with her grandmother about, was he? Tokine sighed. Well, she couldn't say she was surprised.

"Yo, Evaline!" Yoshimori called, approaching the girl. She didn't seem to notice him, even when he was standing right in front of her she didn't react. Yoshimori snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey, Evaline, snap out of it. You're freaking me out." She blinked, seeming to only just notice that he was sitting in front of her.

"Huh?" Her grey eyes widened, "Woah! When'd you get so close?"

Yoshimori rolled his eyes and sat down in front of her, "What's got you acting so weird?" He asked.

Evaline didn't answer. He could feel Tokine's presence behind him.

"Tokine said you were talking to her grandma about something. What was it?" He asked.

"Nothing important."

"It's obviously important enough if you-"Yoshimori glanced up with a thought, "Hey, Gen! What're you doing up there?"

Evaline looked up as well. As Yoshimori had stated, Gen was propped up against the tree, supported by a high branch.

Yoshimori got no answer from the other boy, but decided that his conversation with Evaline was more important.

"Anyway, it's important if you're off in a daze like this. I mean, you haven't harassed me or Gen once!"

Evaline frowned, "Do you want me to harass you?" She asked. Yoshimori shook his head, feeling his patience wane.

"No! Don't change the subject!"

"Yoshimori," Tokine scolded, "That's enough. She doesn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to."

Evaline hesitated, "It's…not that I don't want to tell you…It's just that I'm still working on fully making sense of it."

Tokine sat down next to Yoshimori, "Well, go ahead and tell us. Maybe we can help out." She urged.

Evaline was quiet for a moment, then glanced up a Gen. He seemed to be listening in as well, but she couldn't really tell from her current angle.

She sighed with a nod, "All right, I'll-"A shock down her spine cut her off.

"I'll have to tell you later." She stated, standing up.

Yoshimori frowned, and Gen jumped down from the branch.

Madarao and Hakubi floated over to where the group was, "She's right, an Ayakashi has shown up." Madarao stated, and Hakubi nodded, "Yep, and it isn't like the weak little groups you guys were just taking care of."

Tokine nodded, standing up, "Right, Gen-" But he was already gone. Tokine sighed angrily, "Why can't he at least _try_ to work with us?"

Yoshimori groaned, "Dam, those Ayakashi always show up at the worst times."

"Stop complaining," Madarao scolded, "Follow me, I'll lead you to it."

Yoshimori grabbed Evaline by the wrist, "All right, come on!"

'_Why do people feel the need to pull me?' _Evaline mentally sighed. '_Why couldn't it have been G-'_ Evaline cut off that thought immediately. No. She hadn't just thought that. She knew she hadn't. It was all just her mind playing tricks on her mind.

Yeah…

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Kekkaishi.

A/N: Yep, new chapter. And yes, I did cut off learning crap about Evaline on purpose. Originally you were gonna learn it in this chapter, but I ended up reaching a dead end where I didn't know what the hell to do, so I re-made the end of this chapter. Yep. And yes, Evaline is going to be in denial. And Kurotsuki and Tokine are gonna get her out of it *SPOILERS kinda* lol.

Maybe I'll upload the next chapter sooner if I get more reviews~

PLEASE REVIEW (it encourages me )


	9. Chapter 9: Attack

Yoshimori pulled Evaline along after Tokine, leading the girl into a densely wooded area were Gen was fighting the Ayakashi. The two stopped next to Tokine.

"What's going on?" Yoshimori asked, watching the scene with wide eyes. Gen was struggling to defeat the Ayakashi, which kept reforming whenever he slashed it.

"That thing seems to be entirely made of shadows," Tokine explained, "I don't think it can be physically harmed."

Yoshimori growled, rushing forward, "Yo, Gen! What's taking so long? Ketsu!"

The Ayakashi laughed, dodging the several kekkai that Yoshimori cast.

Evaline frowned, "It's fast." She observed. Like Tokine said, the creature seemed to be made of shadows, and was vaguely humanoid in form. It had large hands with pointed fingers and legs that ended in pointed feet. The creature also seemed to dance around the kekkai which Yoshimori tried to catch it in, and reformed whenever Gen attacked it.

"I don't wish to fight." The Ayakashi said. Its voice seemed aged, and the gender was indiscernible based on the voice. Shadows leapt out from its outstretched hands, wrapping around Gen, Yoshimori, Tokine, and Evaline and tying them to individual trees.

"Dam!" Yoshimori snapped, struggling against the bonds, "Let us out!"

The Ayakashi frowned, "Now, why would I do that?" It asked, "You obviously just want to destroy me." It sighed, "And I'm not even here for the power this place holds."

Tokine frowned, "If you're not here for Karasumori, then what?"

The Ayakashi smirked, raising a finger to point at Evaline, "Why, none other than the girl."

Evaline glared at the creature, "What do you want me for?" She asked, glancing at the others to see if they were having any luck getting out of the shadows. Yoshimori was still struggling, Tokine was observing, and Gen was…

What was he doing? It seemed like he was trying to claw his way through the shadows, but the solidified shadows seemed to be too tightly tied for him to get free.

She turned her attention back to the Ayakashi, "Why?"

The Ayakashi smirked, "I don't really know myself, it's something you'd have to ask my superiors."

"Who are your superiors?" Tokine asked, "Is it the Kokuboro."

A wide grin began to spread on the creature's face, spreading from ear to ear, "Ah, so you know of them."

Evaline was pulled from the tree and felt the shadows wrap around her securely. Her eyes widened with fear as she was tugged to the Ayakashi's side in one swift movement. She struggled, glaring at the Ayakashi as it grabbed ahold of one of the shadow's binding her limbs together.

"Well, with that, we'll be on our way." The Ayakashi stated, "Don't worry; the shadows will fall when we've left."

'_No.'_ Evaline felt fear begin to consume her, and there was a strong tingling feeling in her arms. She could faintly hear the others shouting to her, but the sounds were muffled by the fear ringing in her ears. The Ayakashi began to float higher with her, keeping a tight grip on the shadows.

"Let me go." She whispered, the tingling becoming stronger.

"Huh?" The Ayakashi blinked, "You say something?"

"I said…" She whispered, "Let me go!" She lashed out, cutting through the shadows with silver, blade like weapons which seemed to quiver with energy and extended from her forearms. In her panicked state she had also managed to slash into the Ayakashi's torso, causing it to screech with pain. It lost control of the shadows that were binding everyone, and she felt herself beginning to fall. She watched in horror as the ground grew closer at an increasing rate, and closed her eyes shut as she waited for the impact. Then she felt arms around her, holding her carefully and setting her down safely on the ground. Her eyes snapped open to stare at the Night Troop symbol on the back of Gen's shirt. He was crouched protectively in front of her, hands transformed into claws.

He'd…caught her?

"Gen…" She murmured, before hearing footsteps running over to her. Tokine pulled her to her feet, dragging her away from the fight.

"Are you okay?" She asked, to which Evaline nodded shakily, "Good, Gen caught you just in time." Tokine frowned, turning to Evaline, "What was that you just did?"

Evaline shrugged, rubbing her now bladeless arms subconsciously, "I dunno…" She mumbled, still shaken, "I just…freaked out."

"Hey, Evaline!" Yoshimori exclaimed, rushing over to the two girls, "You okay?"

Evaline nodded. Yoshimori turned back to the fight.

"Hey, Tokine." He began, getting the girl's attention, "How do we beat this thing?"

Tokine watched silently as Gen moved over to them. The creature glared down at them, holding its middle as something white shined from it.

"Gen, we already know your attacks don't work, and the Ayakashi is able to evade our kekkai." Tokine began, "So…" She trailed off in thought, before looking up suddenly with a thought, "I'll bet that Evaline's attack slowed it down, so we might be able to destroy it with Kekkai. Gen," She turned to Gen, "Can you maybe trick it into thinking that I'm going to try to trap it, when it will really be Yoshimori?" She asked.

Gen nodded, "Yeah, I can do that."

He leapt towards the Ayakashi immediately, and Tokine turned to Yoshimori, "Yoshimori, you're able to read Gen's movements better than I can." Yoshimori blinked, "I need you to help me with this." The boy stood straight, nodding.

"Alright."

Evaline moved back silently, still rubbing her arms. The tingling was gone, but her arms still felt strange. She watched silently as Gen lunged at the Ayakashi, then Tokine, with Yoshimori's help, used a kekkai to try to capture the Ayakashi. The creature leapt back with a grin, amused with the boy's attempts to capture it.

"Ketsu!" A transparent blue kekkai trapped the creature in mid-air, "Metsu!" The Ayakashi was destroyed immediately, and Yoshimori used Tenketsu to keep the Ayakashi from reforming.

Gen landed on the ground near Tokine and Yoshimori, and Evaline walked over to the three.

"It's over?" She asked, to which Tokine nodded, "Yeah." Tokine paused, before turning to Yoshimori and Gen, "Hey, I'm going to go ahead and take her back. We don't know if any more of those Ayakashi will show up."

The boys nodded, and Tokine led Evaline out of Karasumori.

XOXOXO

"Are you sure you're not hurt at all?" Tokine asked when they had left Karasumori. Evaline nodded.

"Yeah." Silence fell between the two. Tokine watched Evaline out of the corner of her eye. She knew that the younger girl would be safer away from Karasumori, and was even beginning to think that it'd be best if Evaline didn't come to the school at night. Not until she could at least control her powers enough to look out for herself. She supposed it was something she could talk with her grandmother about in the morning.

Evaline met her gaze, "What is it?"

"Huh?" Tokine asked. She had been so deep in thought that she had failed to notice that she'd been staring.

"I'm fine, really." Evaline said, "A little shaken, but fine."

Tokine nodded, opening her mouth to say something when Evaline cut her off, "But…I think," Evaline stopped walking for a moment, "I think that I should stop going with you guys to Karasumori." She said.

Tokine froze, "Really?" She asked. If Evaline really thought the same thing, then getting her to stay home wouldn't be as difficult as Tokine had originally thought.

"Yeah." Evaline shrugged, "I mean, today I was useful for maybe thirty seconds out of the whole night, and if any of you guys get mortally wounded or something then I guess I can be rushed over to the sight."

Tokine frowned, "You're not a burden to us, if that's what you're thinking." The two resumed walking, "You…lighten the mood for us. And today Gen even worked with us!"

Evaline laughed, "That may be…but I wanna be able to help you guys fight!" She said, to which Tokine blinked, "You know, I could teach you some self-defense sometime. Or you could maybe ask G-"

"Hell no!" Evaline exclaimed, crossing her arms in the air, "No way am I asking that guy for help! I mean, it's bad enough that he is usually the one saving me!"

Tokine paused, processing the girl's reaction, "Do you…like Gen?"

Evaline was certain that if she'd been drinking anything at that moment it she would have choked, "What? Ew, no!"

Tokine giggled, "You do."

"No! There's nothing there! Just contempt and…stuff like that!" Evaline protested.

Tokine smiled, shaking her head as they stopped in front of her home.

"I have to go back." Tokine smirked lightly, "And don't worry. I won't tell about your little crush."

"There's no crush!" Evaline exclaimed, though the objection came too late as Tokine was already gone. Evaline sighed, making her way to her room. She collapsed on the bed mat, trying to think of something, anything, that would distract her from the conversation that she'd just had with Tokine. And that thing just happened to be what had happened when she was held by the Ayakashi.

Evaline sat up, staring at her arms in thought.

"Kurotsuki," She began, "What was that?"

The fox materialized in front of her, lying comfortably on the mat, "I have a theory."

"Okay," Evaline said, "Tell me."

The fox sighed, "I think," She began, "That it was triggered because you felt so much fear that your body instinctively reacted by altering your healing abilities to better suit your needs."

Evaline frowned, "Tokine's grandmother did say something about weapons when we were talking earlier." That reminded Evaline that she'd never gotten to tell the others what she'd been told. Oh well, they didn't have school tomorrow so she supposed that she could tell them then.

The vixen nodded, "Yep. Pretty much." She began to fade, "You should get some sleep. Oh, and also," The fox smiled, "Stop being in denial."

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi.

A/N: Meh, don't really like this chapter. I suck at fight scenes, so I kinda expected for it not to be as good as other chapter. Oh yeah, you guys will figure out what Tokiko and Evaline talked about in one of the upcoming chapters, and we're also getting more into the part of the story where Tokine and Kurotsuki team up to get Evaline out of denial…

So, if someone would like to give me hints on how to write better fight scenes, then please do but no flames!

Please Review~


	10. Chapter 10: Fear

Evaline woke up to a loud, ear splitting screech which resonated throughout the Yukimura household. The second thing she heard were heavy, loud footsteps rushing towards her room.

"Evaline!" Tokine shrieked, yanking the door to the room wide open, "Come quick!"

Evaline sat up with a sigh, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "What is it?" She slurred, blinking blurrily at the brunette.

Tokine rushed over to her, grabbed her by the upper arm, and yanked her to her feet. Evaline's grey eyes widened at the sudden movement, and immediately felt a dizzy spell hit her.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, fully awake, "What's gotten into you?"

"It's a monster!" Tokine exclaimed, shaking Evaline roughly by the shoulders, "I demand that you kill it! Now!" Tokine dragged Evaline out of her room and into the kitchen, pushing the younger girl in front of her.

"What am I even looking for?" She asked, stepping away from the terrified girl.

"It's so disgusting!" Tokine exclaimed, "You can't miss it! It's a round, shiny little monster that scurries around…and…and…"

Evaline blinked, not quite understanding what the girl was trying tell her.

"Um…okay…"

Tokine screeched suddenly, gripping onto Evaline, "There it is!" She cried, pointing into the corner of the room near the waste bin. Evaline followed the finger to the source of Tokine's distress.

They probably woke up the entire neighborhood with their screams.

XOXOXO

"W-What're we gonna do?" Tokine asked fearfully, pacing back and forth. The two girls had absconded to the front yard of Tokine's home. Evaline couldn't kill that thing. It was so creepy…She trembled with fear just with the thought of going near that monstrous creature.

"Tokine," Evaline began, "Who usually takes care of those things?" She asked.

"My mom," Tokine answered, "But she's off on a trip with grandma for the day."

Evaline blinked, "Then we'll have to get someone else." She stated. Tokine nodded, "Yeah, but whom?"

"We could get Yoshi-"Evaline began to suggest, but was immediately cut off by Tokine.

"No!" The girl exclaimed, "No way am I asking for his help again!"

Evaline frowned, "Then who?"

Tokine was silent for a moment, before looking the younger girl in the eye, "There is one other person."

Evaline sweat dropped, "A-are you sure?" She asked, "I mean…his method might destroy your home."

The brunette shook her head, "We'll just say no powers." She said, before shuddering, "Ugh…that way would get it everywhere anyhow…" The older girl began to shove her towards the gate, "Welp, get going then!"

Evaline dug her heels into the soil, "Wait, what?"

"You go get him. He might actually listen to you." Tokine replied, to which Evaline shook her head quickly, "What? No! The guy probably hates me for all the shit I give him!" She protested.

Tokine sighed heavily, "Evaline, please."

Evaline would have protested. She really would have. But Tokine's pleading face won her over. She nodded with a sigh.

"All right…I'll try."

XOXOXO

Evaline stood in front of the apartment door, messing with the hem of her dark blue shirt. It was no big deal. Just knock on the door, if he doesn't answer, he doesn't answer. Tokine would understand. Maybe…

The raven haired girl thought back to Tokine's fearful expression.

No. She definitely would not understand. Evaline could easily comprehend the older girl's fear. Those creatures were disgusting and sickening and all of the other degrading words one could use. But Tokine's fear seemed to be too unbearable for the older girl to handle.

Evaline gently knocked on the door. There was no response. Evaline felt annoyance begin to bubble within her. Oh, no way was this happening. She was not going to step one foot into the Yukimura household with that creature still roaming around, and she had a vague feeling Tokine wouldn't either. She knocked harder, then leaned forward and pressed her ear to the door. There was shuffling on the other side, and her eyebrow twitched.

'_That little…'_

"Gen!" She snapped, "Open up!" She leaned back and began to ring the doorbell repeatedly.

"I don't need a newspaper subscription." The boy said from the other side. Evaline growled, "Gen, stop messing around! Open the door!"

"Go away." Gen mumbled.

Evaline sighed, leaning her forehead against the door.

"There's something in the house." She said.

"Then get rid of it." Gen replied, clearly believing that it wasn't his problem.

"I can't. And neither can Tokine." Evaline said, "It's too scary."

"What about Yoshimori?" Gen asked, and Evaline laughed, "As if Tokine would let HIM into her house."

Gen remained silent.

Evaline sighed, "Please." She asked quietly. A slight sigh was heard from the other side of the door, a sigh which would have probably gone unheard by anyone with normal hearing.

He pulled the door open.

"Fine."

XOXOXO

Silence remained between the two teenagers as Evaline led Gen to the Yukimura home. She found herself trying to ignore the fact that he was walking right behind her, and focused heavily on the sidewalk and the sound of her footsteps. She stopped in front of the gate, pulling it open. Tokine was sitting on the porch of her home, head in her hands. The older girl looked up at the sudden sound.

"Oh, thank god." She exhaled, getting to her feet, "I was worried you wouldn't be able to get him."

"Just what am I looking for?" Gen asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Tokine shivered, "Evaline, you show him." At the younger girl's incredulous look she added, "I spent the whole time here with that…that…thing, so I don't want to hear it!"

Evaline leant back from Tokine's outburst, nodding quickly. That girl was just too scary to deny sometimes.

"Come on." She led Gen inside the household, heading towards the kitchen, "Oh! And no powers."

Gen frowned, "You never answered me. What am I looking for?"

She shook her head quickly, "No way in hell am I saying its name. You'll know when you see it. It's all round and disgusting…" Evaline shuddered.

They stepped into the kitchen. Evaline moved aside to let Gen in first.

"Better you than me." She responded when he gave her a look. She followed behind him closely. Very closely. In fact, she might as well be clinging onto the back of his sweatshirt.

She shrieked in his ear, "There it is!" She pointed over his shoulder, "Kill it! Kill it now!" Gen stared at the creature she was pointing at.

A…cockroach?

"You've got to be joking." He mumbled. She gripped the back of his sweatshirt, "Don't just stand there!" She snapped, "Hurry up!"

He shot her a look over his shoulder, growing irritated with her shrieking. He paused.

Was she…trembling?

"It's just a-"

"Do NOT say its name!" She ordered, "It is forbidden in this house!"

He blinked, "Yeah, okay."

Gen took a step toward the cockroach, eyes narrowing when the girl followed him, still clinging to the back of his shirt. He mentally cursed when the cockroach scurried around him, growing closer to Evaline.

She yelped, practically jumping onto his back. Gen stumbled suddenly at the sudden weight.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, "I can't get it with you freaking out and clinging to me!" He moved her over to the farthest corner away from the cockroach.

"Just stay there." He said, turning, "I'll take care of it."

Evaline stared after him as he walked after the cockroach. He caught it with ease, stepping on the creature without hesitation. He turned back to Evaline.

"There." He said, throwing the dead cockroach into the trash.

"Wait!" She called as he began to leave. He sighed, turning back to her, "What."

"You touched that nasty thing." The girl said, "Wash your hands."

Gen fought the urge to roll his eyes at the girl's antics, but did as he was told. She remained in the corner, having not moved from the spot since he put her there. She moved suddenly, grabbing some paper towels from the counter and moving to the spot where the bug was smashed. She wiped the area with a surprisingly calm hand.

"I thought those things scared you." Gen said. Evaline nodded, "Yeah, but only when they're alive."

"That doesn't make much sense." He replied. Then he heard something. It was soft, hardly audible. He thought it was…her laughing? He'd never heard her laugh so softly. Gen didn't know how to respond to this side of her.

"Yeah," She chuckled softly, "I suppose it doesn't." He stared at her with wide eyes. She paused, glaring at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked irritably. Ah, there was the old Evaline.

"Uh…" He failed to come up with a conceivable response.

She shook her head, throwing the paper towel into the trash, "Come on. Better tell Tokine. She might be getting gray in her hair by now."

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: Me no own Kekkaishi.

A/N: Next chapter will be a continuation of this one.

Please Review~ And I'll update faster ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Realization

She was exhausted. Evaline had never known being woken up so early, and so ruthlessly, could make her so tired. Gen had gone straight home after helping the girls, after being repeatedly thanked by a grateful Tokine, of course. Evaline wondered briefly what he even did there. The apartment seemed so…desolate. She frowned. And the sweatshirt and sweatpants…Evaline didn't think he owned anything else.

'_Oh please god, just say he washes his laundry.' _She silently begged. A slight skirmish outside caused the girl to sit up. Oh, so Tokine's mom and grandma were back. And she believed it was safe to assume that Tokine's grandma and Yoshimori's grandfather were having another one of their comical moments. She sighed, sitting up. There was no way she was going to get any sleep now. Hell, after the scare that morning Evaline didn't know if she could sleep, despite her exhaustion.

She gathered up her clothes for the day, stepping out of her room and making her way to the bathroom down the hall. Evaline let the hot water run in the bath for a moment, moving to the mirror to examine her appearance. Her hair definitely seemed healthier, though that was probably from sharing the hair products with Tokine. Her skin also seemed healthier. Evaline pulled her hair back from her face, silently examining the pale, sickle shaped scar that rested just below her hairline. The scar curved just around her eye, as though it was carefully carved into her skin in order to avoid damaging her eye, and ended at her cheekbone.

Evaline didn't know when or how she got the scar. It seemed to her as though she'd always had it. She'd chosen to hide her eye because most of the student body feared or disliked her, and she was nearly certain that a scar would not help matters. It wouldn't be below some of the people at that school to spread some nasty rumor about her getting into fights. Evaline released her hair, allowing it to fall back over her eye as she slipped out of her T-shirt and shorts and into the hot water. She turned the water off after she slid into the bath, leaning back against the rim of the tub.

"What's gotten you in such a strange mood?" Kurotsuki asked, lying on the cool tile floor.

Evaline sunk into the water, "I'm not in a mood."

The vixen groaned, "Oh please. You're acting all weird and shit. Whatcha thinking about?"

The girl sighed, "Nothing in particular," She responded, twirling her necklace around her index finger, "Just some thoughts."

"Concerning your eye." It was clearly not a question, but Evaline nodded either way. Kurotsuki sighed, "I don't get why you hide it. You look so pretty with your hair pulled back." She smirked, "You actually look like a girl with it back."

Evaline glared at the fox, "Shut up." She sank further into the water.

"Don't worry," Kurotsuki began reassuringly, "I don't think Gen's really into girly girls."

Evaline sat up with a start, "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked angrily, "I don't care!"

Kurotsuki smirked, "Right. You're reaction just confirms it."

"My reaction doesn't confirm anything!" Evaline exclaimed, "There is nothing there! We're just…"

The vixen smirked, "Just what?"

Evaline shrugged, "Friends, I guess…"

"You guess?" The fox tilted her head to the side, "Wouldn't you like to say you two were more than that?"

Evaline leaned back against the tub, "I already told you."

"Yeah, and I know everything you feel." Kurotsuki reminded the girl, "Only difference is, I'm not in any denial."

"So…" Evaline hesitated, "You like him?"

Laughter shook the fox's body, "Oh, gosh no! I just know your true feelings."

"I think these "true feelings" you speak of are a load of crap." Evaline retorted. Kurotsuki leaped up, placing her front paws on the edge of the tub, "Just do one thing." Kurotsuki said, "Now, I want you to think back to when you saw his hot, muscular-"

"Kurotsuki!" Evaline shrieked, slapping a hand over her mouth. Hopefully the other members of the household had not heard that. Evaline could feel heat rushing to her face, which she promptly hid in her hands.

"Ha!" Kurotsuki exclaimed, "Told you!"

"That's the normal female reaction to that!" Evaline protested, trying to rid her mind of the vivid image of a shirtless Gen.

"You normally don't care about stuff like that." Kurotsuki stated in a matter of fact tone, "So, just accept it."

"There is nothing for me to accept!" Evaline snapped, "Now get back in your necklace! I hereby ground you!"

Kurotsuki arched a brow, "Really now? I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Evaline turned away from the fox, "Don't care. Back in the stone."

Kurotsuki sighed heavily, "Oh, alright." She began to fade, "But, you know that I'm right." With that, the fox disappeared, and Evaline took a moment to collect herself. There were no feelings. They were just friends! She didn't feel anything else for him! Evaline grabbed the shampoo bottle, pouring a small amount into her palm. Her heart was not racing from him. It was merely from anger that Kurotsuki caused by spouting her nonsense.

That was it.

XOXOXO

Tokine paused, listening carefully to the outburst behind the closed doors of the bathroom. She had originally planned to go wake up Evaline, who she'd assumed had fallen back to sleep. However, the amusing argument the younger girl seemed to be having, with whom Tokine assumed was Kurotsuki, had proved otherwise.

"Kurotsuki!" She heard Evaline screech.

"Ha! Told you!"

"That's a normal female reaction to that!" Wow, she sounded pretty agitated. Tokine blinked with a thought. She'd only been kidding with Evaline the other day when she'd mentioned the apparent crush the raven haired girl had, and had been surprised with the girl's response. It actually got her thinking that she might actually like him, though Evaline was obviously in denial.

"You normally don't care about stuff like that. So, just accept it."

Why couldn't Evaline just listen to the fox? Tokine resisted the strong urge to sigh when she heard the girl protest angrily. Tokine walked away from the bathroom quietly. She felt the strange urge to do something about this. It was almost as if Evaline was a younger sister to her, instead of just a guest.

Oh yes. Something definitely needed to be done.

XOXOXO

Evaline's eyebrow twitched. She'd only just pulled her dried hair back into a messy ponytail when Tokine had told her that the two of them were going to go for a walk.

"…Why?" Evaline asked uncertainly.

Tokine smiled, "Everyone needs a day out." She stated. Evaline was dragged out of her room, despite any protests that she might have had.

Evaline narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What're you planning?"

Tokine laughed innocently, "What are you talking about? I just want to hang out with you."

Evaline paused, and then sighed, "Yeah, alright fine."

She had no idea what she'd just gotten herself into.

XOXOXO

Tokine left the house with Evaline with a single goal in mind.

Get Evaline to confess. True, it would be difficult, but Tokine was certain she would succeed. But the younger girl's distrust might make things problematic for her.

Tokine didn't really know why she felt so strongly about getting Evaline over her denial. It seemed like the girl was truly part of the Yukimura family now. Tokine supposed she just wanted Evaline to be happy. That, and Evaline's denial of feeling anything more than friendship for Gen could cause grave issues between the two. Then again, Tokine supposed Evaline realizing her feelings could also do that.

"Hey, Evaline." Tokine began, "Did you hear about that new restaurant that opened?"

Evaline seemed to hesitate before answering, "Uh…I dunno, maybe."

"Well," Tokine began, "I was thinking about maybe going there sometime."

"You don't want to do that." Evaline said quickly. Tokine blinked, "Huh? Why not?"

Evaline shrugged, "Nothing much. I just wouldn't advise it. Their food is really terrible."

Tokine frowned, "What? But all of the critics gave the restaurant good reviews."

"W-Well…" Evaline stammered, "It just isn't good! Don't go there!"

The brunette watched the girl for a moment, before sighing, "You sure feel strongly about this. Why is that?"

"No reason." Evaline skipped ahead of her. Silence fell between the two of them, and the girls aimlessly walked around the neighborhood, though they didn't stray far from Tokine's home. Tokine frowned, quickening her pace to catch up with the girl. If she wanted to get Evaline to get rid of her denial, she'd have to do it now.

"So," She began, "Are you still in denial?"

Evaline sighed heavily, "Not you to." She groaned, "I don't like Gen, just drop it already."

Tokine smirked, "How do you know I was talking about Gen?" She asked, and Evaline shot her a look, "You bugged me about it last night."

"I was only joking." Tokine sighed, "Evaline, it's obvious."

The younger girl said nothing.

"I mean, I see how you look at him. At first I was skeptical since you tend to harass him a lot, but then I realized that it was all a sign of affection."

"I harass Yoshimori too." Evaline stated. Tokine mentally grin. Good, so she wasn't yelling and denying anything…yet…

"It's different." Tokine replied, "You don't pester him nearly as much as you do Gen."

"So what?" Evaline shrugged, "He's just more fun to harass."

Tokine blinked, "So, you have absolutely no romantic feelings for him."

"Pretty much." Evaline replied.

The brunette smirked, "Don't you at least think he's attractive?" Evaline felt her face heat up, "No! I…" She groaned, shaking her head, "Hell, I dunno."

Bingo.

"You don't know." Tokine stated, watching Evaline's reaction carefully. Her face was beginning to get pink.

"I mean…" She sighed, "Yeah, sure, I guess."

"So," Tokine continued, "Despite finding him attractive, you don't like Gen?"

Evaline didn't answer immediately. The two girls were standing in front of Tokine's home before she spoke.

"I don't know." Evaline mumbled, pulling the gate open. She couldn't bring herself to yell at Tokine like she had with Kurotsuki. Maybe it was because the older girl scared her just a bit. Or maybe she was just this way because Kurotsuki tired her out. Either way, fighting Tokine just seemed pointless.

"Come on, Evaline." Tokine urged, "Just say it." Evaline shut the gate behind her, eyes narrowed, "Fine! Yes! Yes I do!" She snapped, "If you tell-?"

Tokine smiled, "I told you last night, I won't tell a soul."

XOXOXO

Evaline stared at the ceiling from her spot on her bed mat. She'd found herself doing that as things kept happening, it was almost as relaxing as hanging out on the roof at Karasumori with the boys. Or maybe it was because of Gen.

Evaline groaned, rolling onto her stomach. Gen. She couldn't believe she actually recognized her feelings. Tokine definitely got her into a corner. What else could she do?

"I am so proud of you right now."

Evaline sat up with a sigh, "I thought I grounded you?"

Kurotsuki grinned, "Sorry. But it feels better to not deny it all the time, right?"

Evaline shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Ah, screw it. She was happy and she knew it.

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi.

A/N: Yeah, I lied when I said that they would talk about Eva's talk with Tokiko. But, you guys did finally figure out what's under the hair. And Evaline isn't allowed to have depressed moments. Kurotsuki will not let her. And she can't yell at Tokine like she can with Kurotsuki, I mean, she is pretty much owned by Tokine. Next chapter will be done with fillers, along with developing Eva and Gen's relationship even more~ (can't wait for Atora XD she is so gonna make that shit happen)


	12. Chapter 12: Jacket

"I'll be honest. If we don't act soon, our princess will die." A silver haired man known as Byaku stated, sitting at a hexagonal shaped table which seated five others, "As you know, without the princess the castle will not remain standing. Furthermore, the powers of this land are weakening."

The others listened to him with grave silence.

"Aihi," He began, turning his attention to the blue haired woman sitting to his right, "How is the development of the new human skin?"

"I'm in the middle of the final adjustments," The woman replied, "So it will take me some more time."

Another woman, with black hair pulled into a high bun, rested her chin in her hand, "A new model?" She asked, "What was wrong with the old one?"

"This one will allow our soldiers to appear human longer than the last." Aihi replied.

"Ugh, why wait?" A large, heavily built man asked irritably, "I just wanna fight! Why don't we just charge the place? We're wasting precious time by talking about stupid stuff here!"

"You really need to stop talking like an idiot," Another, smaller man said, "Why don't you use your brain for once?"

The large man growled, standing up abruptly, "You wanna repeat that?" He asked angrily, three dark red horns beginning to protrude from his forehead."

"Hey, calm down," The woman with the bun said, "Your horns are coming out."

"Doing everything by force makes you just like any other Ayakashi." The small man replied, "We'll need to have a strategy in order to conquer that place. We can rule it by night, but not by day." The man adjusted his glasses.

"Ugh," The burly man began, "Couldn't we worry about that after we've taken over?"

"Even if we took over Karasumori now," A masked man began, "We still haven't found the most effective way to take advantage of its abundant powers. That land is a mystery to us." He reminded the large man.

The large man sat back down with his arms crossed over his chest, "I think this is stupid. When can we make our move?"

Byaku began speaking again, "We need the skin first. Aihi, I need you to hurry and get that done."

Aihi nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Actually," The masked man began, "I have learned some interesting things from an informant of mine about someone they saw at Karasumori."

"Oh?" The silver haired man asked.

"It seems that the tracker found the girl." The masked man began, "But they were soon destroyed by the ones who protect Karasumori."

He frowned, "What about the girl?" He asked, "Has she shown any signs of remembering anything?"

The information gatherer shook his head, "I do not believe so. However, she seems to be rediscovering her powers."

Aihi's eyes widened, "She recovered that quickly?" She asked, "Despite all of our efforts to seal them away?"

Byaku seemed to smirk, "Don't seem so surprised. The powers of a Chiyu Ayakashi are not to be taken lightly." He frowned, "However, this news is unsettling. If the girl goes against us, it will prove extremely difficult to conquer Karasumori."

"What do you suppose we should do?" The large man asked, seeming to have calmed down somewhat.

"Nothing just yet." He replied, "The tracker was killed, so taking her won't be easy. We'll have to wait for the right moment."

XOXOXO

Evaline stretched, popping her back. School was such a pain; she really wished it would just end. Evaline glanced over at Gen, and felt her heart speed up instantly. These feelings were really becoming a hassle. True, she was grateful to Tokine, and, she supposed Kurotsuki as well, for getting her to realize her feelings. It wasn't like her face was going to become a tomato whenever she looked at him. Nope, this wasn't one of those weird animes where the girl saw a guy and had problems speaking to him or got red just thinking about him because she was so _totally_ in love with him.

No, this was real. It was actually happening, and wasn't part of some picture book or story. Evaline had not been aware of her feelings for Gen at first, and maybe that was the reason why she was just dealing with a racing heart and knotted stomach. She wouldn't really know, as she obviously hadn't felt anything romantic for another person before. Not that she could remember, anyway.

The lunch bell rang, and Evaline looked away from Gen as he moved suddenly, most likely planning to go to the rooftop where Yoshimori usually was. Speaking of Yoshimori, she hadn't seen him that morning, which was strange because she usually did before she went into class. Their classes were right next to each other after all.

Evaline stood and followed Gen out. It had become a habit of hers to go to the rooftop and spend lunch with the boys. It wasn't like she'd actually eat lunch, the stuff at school was nothing compared to the food Tokine's mother prepared.

Truthfully, Evaline sincerely hoped that Yoshimori was there. She didn't know if she could talk to Gen alone right now, she had only just realized her feelings.

She followed Gen out to the roof, used to the silence that lingered between the two of them. He climbed up the ladder, paused, and then climbed onto the rooftop. Evaline frowned. Yoshimori _was_ there, right? She scaled the ladder quickly, praying that the boy was there. She peeked over the edge.

Of course he wasn't.

Evaline fought the urge to leave, finding herself surprisingly uncomfortable with it being just her and Gen. Most of the girls would probably take it as a sign from above, but she saw it as a bad omen. She couldn't harass Gen without Yoshimori to back her up. That was what stopped it from being banter. Or, at least that's what she thought.

She took her place in the middle of the roof, possibly just a smidgen farther away from Gen than normal, but like he would notice that. Evaline sat, staring at nothing in particular as she let her mind wander. She wasn't too sure what she was thinking about when Gen got her attention, and, honestly, she didn't really care to know.

"You're being too quiet." Gen stated suddenly. Evaline blinked, "Huh?"

He frowned, "You've been acting…" He paused, "Odd."

She shrugged, resting her chin in her hands after she moved to lie on her stomach, "I've had other stuff on my mind lately." She replied. Yeah, things like her stupid emotions and current wish to curse Yoshimori for being an idiot and being absent. But he didn't need to know about those things.

Gen watched her for a moment, before standing up.

"You going to try and find Yoshi?" Evaline asked as he made his way to the ladder. A cold wind blew by, sending shivers running throughout Evaline's body. He nodded.

"Wait." She called, and he halted, glancing at her, "Give me that jacket."

"…Why?" He asked. She frowned, "Its cold."

"Then go inside."

"Don't wanna." Evaline held her hands outstretched, "Hand it over. Don't be a buttface."

Gen stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head with a silent sigh and shrugging off the jacket. He tossed it to her, and then resumed his descent down the ladder.

Evaline caught the jacket in her hands, "Thanks!" She called, though she was not entirely certain if he could hear her. However, a light grunt answered that uncertainty. Evaline waited until she was certain Gen had gone back inside when she held the jacket close to her, feeling a strange sense of giddiness wash over her. She almost felt like laughing. But she wouldn't. Her pride wouldn't allow that.

Evaline pulled it over her shoulders, savoring the lingering body heat. She paused. Gen wasn't going to be back so soon…so…

Evaline looked around for a moment, though the action was completely unnecessary. She was completely alone, and there was very little chance that anybody would see her up on the roof. She pulled the jacket up to her nose and sniffed.

She blinked. It smelled…good. She paused, inhaling deeper. It seemed like a natural, musky scent. She'd definitely never smelled anything like it before, and Gen had said that he had a sensitive sense of smell, so it probably wasn't cologne. The fact that he was an Ayakashi Majiri might have contributed to how he smelled, she supposed.

A smile, small and barely noticeable, appeared on her lips. She paused, dropping the smile from her face. Why was she doing this to herself?

It was just going to end in her being in pain.

XOXOXO

Gen made his way to Yoshimori's classroom quickly, ignoring the other students as they parted in the hallway. Some pointed out to each other that his jacket was gone, others just watched with slightly scared expressions. He paused as a girl with her hair in two low ponytails came into sight. He didn't know her name, but she was coming out of Yoshimori's classroom, and he had seen her talking to him from time to time.

She froze when she saw him, freezing up with a quiet gasp.

"W-what do you want?" She asked, backing up into the wall. He ignored the girl's frightened look. He was no longer fazed when people feared him, so it didn't strike him as strange.

"Where is he?" Gen asked. The girl stared up at him, pausing in confusion. Her face lit up in realization when she understood he was talking about Yoshimori.

"Um…He's absent today." She said. Gen frowned, before turning away to make his way back to the rooftop. He had hoped that he wouldn't be spending the break alone with Evaline. She made him feel strange, and he didn't know whether it was a good feeling or not. It was that strange feeling that convinced him to give her his jacket without protest, though he probably would have eventually once she started complaining. It also caused him to feel the uncanny need to save her the other night when the strange Ayakashi had appeared before them.

Gen shrugged off the feelings, stepping onto the roof and making his way to the ladder.

XOXOXO

Aihi stood before Byaku.

"Hisui went to Karasumori wearing human skin." The silver haired man stated.

"Chase him?" Aihi asked.

"No." Byaku said, "This may prove to be useful. Once he uses his powers we can be sure that the skin will not be taken by the humans."

Aihi frowned, "Are you sure?" She asked, watching as Byaku stood from his desk, "This is different from what we discussed in the meeting."

"Just place a spy over him." Byaku said, "We'll use him to obtain more data. Also," He stared out the window, "I want a spy on the girl as well. We need to know how much power she's regained."

XOXOXO

"What are you doing?" Evaline heard Gen ask. She grinned, sitting up and pulling the sweatshirt around her tightly.

"What does it look like?" She smirked, "I was cuddling with it."

Gen frowned, "Why?"

"'Cus I can. And you aren't getting this back until we have to go back to class. It's way too warm."

Silence fell between the two as Gen laid down on the rooftop wordlessly.

Evaline fought the urge to sigh, "What about Yoshi?" She asked, and Gen shrugged, "He's absent."

She frowned, "Oh? Are you missing your boyfriend?"

Gen glared at her, "We aren't-"

She laughed, cutting him off. It was the innocent laughter again, the type that, coming from Evaline, threw him off guard.

"You are so easy to tease!" She exclaimed.

Gen frowned at her, choosing not to comment.

Evaline smiled, "What? I only mess around. I wouldn't dare hurt wild boy's feelings." She smirked, and Gen glared at her once more.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked.

"Wild boy?" She asked, to which he nodded, "'Cus in this school you are apparently a rare wild type, according to your fan club."

Gen blinked, "Fan club?"

"You didn't know?" Evaline questioned, tilting her head slightly. Gen shook his head.

She sighed, "Well, be grateful. You really don't wanna be disliked here."

Gen stared at her, "And what about you?" He asked, "Why do they all seem to hate you?"

Evaline was silent for a moment, Gen waited patiently for her response.

"You know, another boy used to sit in that seat you sit in now during class." Evaline said. Gen said nothing.

"Well, he was okay at first, but then rumors started to spread." Evaline sighed, leaning back, "He began harassing me, and one day afterschool…" Evaline trailed off, "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

Gen watched her, already beginning to understand what had happened.

"You hurt him." He stated, and Evaline nodded, "I don't regret it. The bastard deserved it. I just wish I could remember what actually happened that day."

Gen nodded. So she had hurt someone unintentionally. He could relate to the feeling, having harmed people accidentally in his past. However, he only regretted one incident.

"You can't remember?" He asked.

"Pretty much." Evaline replied, "Not having a memory that was once there is like an empty, gaping hole."

XOXOXO

Evaline walked home quietly with Tokine. Because she had to give Gen his jacket back, the cool air was making her shiver slightly. Tokine seemed to notice.

"You cold?" She asked, to which Evaline nodded, "Yeah. I hate cold weather." She replied, "I was able to ignore it for a while when I had Gen's jacket, but-"

"Woah, wait." Tokine cut her off, smiling slightly, "You got his jacket?"

Evaline looked away, "Yeah?"

Tokine laughed lightly, "That is so cute."

"Shut it."

"On another note," Tokine changed the subject as her home came into view, "I want you to tell me what my grandmother told you the other night."

Evaline blinked. She had completely forgotten about that conversation, and had to think for a moment before she could retell the conversation.

"Alright, but I have a request." Evaline began. Tokine blinked, "Yeah, what is it?"

"I would like permission to use the dojo." She said.

Tokine frowned, "Why do you want to use that?"

"Well…" Evaline hesitated, "I kinda wanted to try doing the blade thing again. And I also wondered if you could teach me some moves like you said you'd do the other night."

Tokine smiled, "Of course."

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi.

A/N: Yeah, you'll find out about Tokiko's and Eva's talk next chapter, I wanted to cut this one off here. Now, I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers, you guys really encourage me to keep writing~

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Negotiations

Evaline grimaced as she rolled her shoulders, wincing at the sore pain. Tokine was absolutely _ruthless_ when she was training her. That girl did not hold back in the least. Evaline was nearly certain that she wouldn't have been able to get up that morning had Tokine not come to get her. The hard backed chair of her student desk wasn't helping either. Evaline found herself leaning forward awkwardly in order to keep her sore muscles away from the back of the chair.

She had managed to get the blades to appear on her arms that night, but was unable to keep the weapons out for very long when she found herself overcome with exhaustion.

The teacher was giving some sort of lecture about something, though Evaline wasn't sure what. She was much more preoccupied with the stiff pain in her shoulders and legs. She didn't even respond to the bell when it signaled the lunch break.

Gen paused by the door, looking over his shoulder at the girl. He sighed when she didn't move, and made his way back to her.

"Come on." He said. She looked up, surprised, "Huh?"

"It's break."

"Oh."

She stood from the desk, and he noticed her movements seemed rigid, like she was in pain. He frowned, but refrained from voicing his thoughts. She walked past him, heading towards the door, "Alright, let's go."

Gen followed Evaline out of the classroom, and then paused when he sensed something familiar. Evaline paused as well, and released a rather audible sigh.

"Ghost." She said quietly, turning around completely to walk towards the source. Or maybe she was just going that way because she figured he was going to go to the ghost. Evaline did benefit from being around Gen in at least one way. No gossipers. At least, none within hearing range.

Evaline hung back when they saw the ghost. A black cat, perched on one of the teacher's shoulder, was the target. Yoshimori was talking to the teacher at that moment, most likely trying to figure out a way to get rid of the ghost safely.

The raven haired girl sighed heavily when Gen began to walk casually towards the teacher. Yoshimori hadn't yet noticed Gen's presence, but Evaline had a feeling that he wouldn't just let him swipe the ghost off of the teacher's shoulder.

Gen made the move to rid the school of the cat ghost, and Yoshimori acted instantaneously, stopping Gen's wrist with his hand. He whispered something to the other boy, before dragging him away from the teacher. Evaline walked over to the two.

"That was smooth." She commented softly to herself, watching the exchange between the two boys calmly.

"Yoshimori!" The teacher called, "I don't know what's up, but if you want to talk to me then come to the faculty office after school!" He turned and began to walk away, before pausing and rubbing his shoulders.

"I don't understand." Gen said, "That thing's dangerous. We need to take it down before it starts to affect the teacher."

Yoshimori frowned, grabbing both Evaline and Gen by the wrists, "I know." He ran, pulling the two with him outside. Evaline silently groaned as she was tugged along, beginning to wish she'd just left to the rooftop and ignored the ghost.

"What were you thinking?" Yoshimori asked angrily when the three of them were in a secluded area away from the other students.

"Did you guys do something wrong again?" Tokine asked, walking over to the group. They had gone by the high school on their way to the spot, so Evaline wasn't surprised.

Yoshimori quickly explained the situation to the brunette, "Well…" Tokine paused, "Honestly, I think Gen is right."

"You've gotta be joking!" Yoshimori exclaimed, before looking over to Evaline for help, "Help me out here!"

Evaline blinked, and then shook her head.

"He may be right," Tokine continued, "But we're the ones in charge of protecting Karasumori."

"Yeah," Yoshimori said, "You heard her, I'm in charge."

'_And here I thought we meant more than one person.'_ Evaline thought.

"And stupid people solve things in stupid ways." Tokine added. Evaline fought the urge to laugh as Yoshimori immediately began to sulk after he processed what Tokine had said.

"Fine." Gen said, "You take care of it then. If you can figure out how."

"Oh, you just watch and learn, buddy!" Yoshimori snapped.

Tokine watched them for a moment, before shaking her head with a sigh.

"Well, if that's all then I'm going back. Oh, Evaline, I hope you aren't too sore from yesterday." She said.

Evaline shook her head, and Tokine nodded, "Good, I was afraid I worked you too hard. Oh! And don't forget to talk to them about what you told me last night."

Evaline nodded.

After Tokine left, Yoshimori turned to her, "Why didn't you help me out?" He asked.

Evaline frowned, "Are you kidding?" She asked incredulously, "Tokine pretty much owns me. No way am I about to go against anything she says."

She turned to Gen, "Jacket." She said, holding her hands out. He frowned, "Again?"

Evaline nodded quickly, "Its freaking cold! I'll give it back to you when we get back inside."

Gen seemed to sigh lightly, taking the jacket off and handing it to the raven haired girl.

"Thanks." She pulled the jacket over her shoulders. Yoshimori watched this with his jaw hanging open just slightly. Evaline frowned, "What is it?" She asked, and the boy shook his head quickly.

"N-nothing." He glanced at Gen, who shot him a look.

"Anyway," Evaline began, "I think that it's about time that I told you what I talked with Tokine's grandma about."

XOXOXO

_Flashback:_

_Evaline sat before Tokine's grandmother, her legs tucked under her. Two tea cups, still full, were on the small table which sat between the two of them._

"_You wanted to see me?" Evaline asked, looking up to meet the older woman's gaze. Tokiko nodded._

"_Yes. It took some time, but I've managed to uncover some things about you. Or, more accurately, about what you are."_

_Evaline blinked, leaning forward slightly, "You did?"_

_Tokiko nodded once more, "Yes. Evaline, I believe you are a member of a race called the Chiyu Ayakashi."_

_Evaline frowned, "What exactly are the Chiyu Ayakashi?"_

"_They are a race that we Kekkaishi originally thought to be extinct." Tokine's grandmother began, "The Chiyu Ayakashi were beings of unimaginable power, and some were rumored to rival the gods. Those that had such power were either closely monitored by the gods, or destroyed."_

"_What caused them to go extinct?" Evaline asked._

_Tokiko shook her head, "I am not certain. Though, given their great power, it had to either be caused by the gods themselves, or there was a rebellion against the Chiyu Ayakashi. However, the latter is less credible than the first, as I do not know just why there would be a rebellion in the first place. The Chiyu Ayakashi were a closely knit species. They worked together as one, very much like what the Kokuboro are doing."_

_The raven haired girl blinked, "So…what should I expect to happen to me now?"_

_Tokiko met her gaze, "As long as you do not lose control, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to the Kekkaishi. However, I do not have a definite answer when it comes to the development of your powers."_

"_Why is that?" Evaline asked. _

_Tokiko frowned, "Because the powers of the Chiyu Ayakashi varied. Healing powers were not common, but I do know that several Chiyu Ayakashi were able to turn their very own energy into a weapon of some sort. As for your pure aura, the Chiyu Ayakashi were known to emit a "regal" aura of sorts. An aura that warned enemies that they were not to be trifled with."_

_Evaline remained silent; processing what the woman had told her._

"_Evaline," Tokiko said, "You haven't shown to have the same amount of strength as the Chiyu Ayakashi were said to have. Based on this, I can only assume that something happened to you to restrict your powers to a great extent."_

_Evaline paused, bringing her hand up to her necklace, "Is it-"_

"_Not that." Tokiko cut her off, "The guardian within that necklace only helps you to control your powers, not restrict them, though it can do that as well. However, if it were to restrict your powers to such a great extent, the stone would crack."_

"_So…it's something else?"_

_Tokiko nodded, "Evaline. Be very careful. I thought that the Chiyu Ayakashi were extinct, yet here you are. That gives me reason to believe there may be another out there, one that might be threatened by your presence."_

"_Am I going to be targeted now?" Evaline asked._

_Tokiko met her eyes, "Possibly. Be wary, I don't know whether the other will come to you itself, or send another to capture you."_

_Evaline nodded, "I'll be careful."_

_Flashback End:_

XOXOXO

"So, basically," Yoshimori began, "You're some all-powerful being."

"Kind of. Most of my powers have been sealed by something." Evaline answered, "So I'm definitely not all-powerful."

"What are you going to do?" Gen asked. Evaline frowned, "About what?"

"You're powers." He replied, "Are you learning how to control them?"

Evaline nodded, "Yeah, but I'm far from mastering them. Actually, Tokine's been teaching me how to fight so I can help you guys out. That's why I'm in pain today." She began.

Yoshimori blinked, "So will you be helping soon?"

Evaline shrugged, "I don't really know. Like I said, Tokine owns me. It's up to her - and her grandmother, of course."

XOXOXO

It had been a few days since then. Evaline had become more accustomed to her abilities as time had passed, and no longer felt sore after her sessions with Tokine. However, despite this she still felt hesitant about going to Karasumori at night again. She knew that her uneasiness was irrational, as she was able to protect herself from harm now, but when a monster comes specifically for one person, and nearly succeeds in capturing them, it tends to leave a mark.

Maybe that was why she'd been trying to avoid the subject. Evaline stared up at the clouds, dismissing the thoughts.

"Hey, Yoshi." She began, "What was up with that weird smile?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He exclaimed. Evaline smirked. When she'd climbed up to the platform, Yoshimori was already there, and was seemingly having a flashback, based on the look on his face.

"Sure you don't." She responded.

"Are you planning on coming tonight?" Yoshimori asked suddenly, "You've gotten better control of your powers, right?"

Evaline sighed heavily, "I don't know."

"Oh, come on!" Yoshimori said, "It's gotta be boring just hanging out at Tokine's!"

Evaline shrugged, "Actually, I kind of like the extra sleep." She paused, a strange, unnerving sensation running through her. Evaline sat up straight, "Who is that?" She asked softly.

Gen and Yoshimori looked at her.

"You finally lose it?" Yoshimori asked. Evaline frowned, narrowing her eyes, "Something's not right."

"You're probably just being paranoid." Gen replied.

There was a coughing sound over the intercom, "Good afternoon everyone in Karasumori. We aren't really from around here; actually, we're from Kokuboro."

Evaline shot a look at the boys, who sat up with wide eyes.

"Truth is, we only have business with a couple of people here." The intercom said.

"What?" Yoshimori asked.

"How'd they get in?" Gen questioned.

"I didn't detect them!" Yoshimori exclaimed, turning to Evaline, "Is this what you meant?"

She paused, and then nodded, "Yeah, might be."

"Schools are really great," The voice over the intercom said, "There are so many soft looking humans here. But that's not the main reason we came, so don't worry."

The three of them stood, rushing down the ladder and through the school, "We simply wanna talk. Let's meet around three to three thirty at the usual place. We'll be waiting."

"Where's the PA studio?" Gen asked, running down the hall.

"On the right!" Yoshimori answered. Evaline paused by the window, seeing five men clad in dark suits leaving the school, "They're in the yard!" She called. They made their way to the yard quickly, dodging surprised students who got in the way.

"Wait!" Yoshimori yelled to Gen who moved to follow the men.

"You're going to let them go?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." The three middle school students looked up to see Tokine, standing on the stairs above them, "What would you do if they were real humans?" She asked, making her way down the stairs.

Gen scoffed, "You can find that out after knocking them unconscious." Evaline frowned, "Whether they're human or not, they obviously aren't going to do anything while the sun is still up."

"If they're Ayakashi," Gen began, "They'll be stronger at night. This is Karasumori, after all."

"We can't get anyone else involved." Yoshimori stated, and Tokine nodded, "As long as they don't hurt anyone, we won't make the first move."

Gen looked at them, "Great plan, only it's going to be too late once someone gets hurt."

The four of them left to a private spot.

"One of them was wearing the same exact skin as the one we fought the other day." Tokine stated.

Evaline frowned, "Huh?"

"Oh, that's right, you weren't there." Tokine said, "An Ayakashi wearing human skin appeared at Karasumori a few nights ago."

"So…" Evaline paused, "Any of them can wear it?"

Yoshimori nodded, crouching on the ground, "Seems so."

"The black haired guy had a different smell from the others." Gen said suddenly, catching their attention.

"What's that mean?" Yoshimori asked, and Gen frowned, "I don't know."

Yoshimori looked over to Evaline, "What about you? Did you notice anything strange about any of them?"

Evaline shook her head, "All I got was that weird feeling, but it was the same for all of them. Well…" She hesitated, "I guess…the guy with the messy black hair seemed to be more dangerous. He's probably their leader, or something."

"You sensed them?" Tokine asked, and Evaline nodded, "Yeah. It's like when an Ayakashi appears, only instead of a shock, it felt more…resigned."

"We aren't used to these types of enemies." Tokine said, "They announced to us that they were from Kokuboro, and entered in plain sight from the front gate. None of us noticed them, and Evaline, you even said that the feeling you got was not as strong as it usually is." The brunette looked away, "I feel like I should ask grandma what we should do."

"No." Yoshimori said abruptly, "Those five work as a unit, so we need to be able to cooperate just like they do. Do you really think our grandparents could pull that off?"

Tokine paused, "Um…I guess that's not possible." She looked over to Evaline, "Evaline, the Ayakashi that tried to take you the other night said it was from the Kokuboro, so I think it might be best if you stay at home." Evaline nodded.

"Gen, would you be willing to help us?" Yoshimori asked. Gen remained silent, before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Hey, hold on!" Yoshimori said.

Gen stopped, "I'm committed to my mission." He said, before he continued walking.

"I think that's the best he could tell us." Tokine said once Gen had left.

Yoshimori frowned, "That was the best he could tell us? Then I worry for his future."

"If there is a future." The words that left Tokine's lips sent a chill down Evaline's spine. She had never thought about it before, but the truth hit her like a brick. One of them could _die_. The thought of losing any of them caused Evaline's heart to squeeze painfully. What use would she be just sitting around at home? If any of them were injured to a certain extent, she knew that there was nothing she could do.

Evaline just hoped that nothing of the sort would ever happen.

XOXOXO

"You're leaving?" Evaline asked, watching Tokine as she tied the sandals of her Kekkaishi uniform. Tokine nodded, and Evaline frowned.

"Don't die or anything." She said.

Tokine nodded silently.

XOXOXO

Tokine stared at the five suspicious men in front of her. She had arrived early with Yoshimori and Gen, and yet the men were already there, waiting.

The man with messy black hair turned to greet them, "Hello." He paused, "You're a bit early."

"What are you doing?" Yoshimori asked angrily.

"Preparing this spot for negotiations, of course."

"Check it out!" A man with spikey red hair exclaimed, "I found the best chair ever!" He set the chair down.

"Where'd you get that from?" The messy haired man asked.

"I found it in a place called the Principal's Office." He replied, "And the table cloth is from the Nurse's Office."

"Uh huh…" The black haired man said, "Well, the preparations aren't ready, but it'd be worse to keep them waiting. Let's get this started."

He turned to face them, "We don't have enough chairs for all of us, but there are enough for you." He paused, "Wait a moment, wasn't there a fourth one?"

Tokine's eyes widened. So they did know about Evaline.

He sighed, "That's a pity. I wanted to see how she was doing. It's been such a long time since we last saw each other."

"How do you know Evaline?" Yoshimori asked, glaring at the man.

He blinked, "Oh, is that what she's calling herself now? Evaline…" He trailed off, "Not bad, I guess. Anyway, to answer your question," The man smirked, "I know her because she was once a member of the Kokuboro. Of course, she was known as Kiyoko," He laughed, "Ironic considering the only pure thing about her is the aura she radiates."

Tokine glared at the man, "What else do you know about Evaline?"

He sighed, "Look, we have negotiations to get out of the way." He paused, noticing their expressions, "Oh, I see, so you still find us suspicious. Even after all of that info I just gave. We only want to talk."

"Liar." Yoshimori retorted. The messy haired man sighed, "Very well." He turned to the bald man, "Haizen, would you please explain our circumstances?"

"Uh, um…"

"Put the desk down first."

Haizen blinked, setting down the desk which he held over his head, "We want to…I mean…I think…" He coughed, "What…was I supposed to say?"

"How about you, Haroku?" The green haired man looked down, shoulders shaking in shame as he shook his head silently.

The black haired man sighed, ignoring the red haired man as he tried to get his attention, "How about Sanan?"

The brown haired man stepped forward, "We only have one demand." He said, "You simply have to agree to give us Karasumori. Do this and we promise not to harm anyone. This includes the students that go here."

"Excellent," The black haired man said, clapping his hands, "As a bonus, I'll even try to get the others at Kokuboro to stop going after little Evaline."

"Why'd you skip my turn?" The red haired man asked.

"'Cus you probably would have said something dumb."

Tokine frowned. There was no way they could agree to this, even if Evaline would possibly be safe. They had no way of knowing if they could trust these strange men.

"Sanan," The black haired man said, "Please continue with negotiations."

"You must acknowledge that we can easily infiltrate this sight. You only knew we were here because we announced our presence."

Tokine's eyes widened slightly. So they weren't aware of Evaline's ability to sense them. That was good. She shot a look at Yoshimori and Gen, who met her gaze. If they weren't aware that Evaline could sense them, then they could use that.

"Shut up!" Yoshimori snapped, glaring at the men.

"Our advantage is obvious." Sanan said, "Even your mutts can't sniff us out."

Madarao gasped, "He called us mutts!"

"A rude Ayakashi is the worst." Hakubi stated.

"Can you pick up an Ayakashi scent from us now?"

Hakubi glared at the man, remaining silent.

"Continue." The black haired man said.

Sanan nodded, "We all know you can't work unless its night, but we can operate during the day so long as we wear this human skin. How do you think you can stop us?"

"I'll destroy you on sight the next time you come here." Yoshimori said.

"He'll do it!" Madarao exclaimed, "Don't think otherwise."

"Yoshimori is much stronger than he appears." Hakubi added.

"You think I look weak?" Yoshimori asked incredulously.

"Then let me ask you this." Sanan said, "What do you hope to gain from protecting this place? Is this place beneficial to mankind in any way?"

The black haired man chuckled, "Of course, that question doesn't really apply to little Evaline, or that one over there." He said, looking over at Gen. Tokine frowned. So he knew that Gen was an Ayakashi Majiri?

"Listen," Sanan began, "We don't hate humans. We actually like them, and want to be human. We look like normal people so long as we wear this skin, and completely fit in."

"I think you need to get out of here." Gen whispered to Yoshimori and Tokine. The dark haired man seemed to notice this, and looked straight at them. Gen's eyes widened.

It was all a blur to Tokine when the man took his hand from his pocket. Something flashed, and Gen took off towards the man. In a single movement, Gen's shoulder was sliced open by two blades protruding from the man's hand.

"Gen, hold on!" Tokine exclaimed.

XOXOXO

Evaline sat up suddenly, eyes wide. That feeling just now…

It was probably just her imagination, but she could've sworn she'd felt pain burning throughout her body.

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi

A/N: Firstly, I'm sorry that this chapter is late. Yesterday I felt like crap and spend most of the day in bed, and today I had a family dinner which I had to attend. I also have a new poll up on my profile, and it's pretty much about whether or not to publish the other Kekkaishi story that I have either after The Healing Touch is finished or before. Anyhow, hope you guys like the new chapter~

Please Review~


	14. Chapter 14: Stay or Go?

A/N: Little thing you guys should know. Evaline RARELY acts on her gut feelings until something UH-OH happens. So no, she does not go to fight 'cus she's an idiot and just thinks that she's imagining things -.-

XOXOXO

Evaline frowned at her student desk, looking over to her left at Gen. He seemed abnormally out of sorts that day, and Tokine had already left when Evaline had gotten up that morning, so she hadn't told her anything about last night. The break bell rang, and Gen stood suddenly, walking over to the teacher. Evaline watched curiously as the two exchanged a few words. Gen returned to his seat, took his bag, and left the room.

Evaline stood, walking over to the teacher, "Excuse me, sir." She began, getting the teacher's attention, "Where's Gen going?"

The teacher paused, "Oh, he said he felt sick, so he's going to head home for the day."

"I see," Evaline frowned, "Thank you."

Evaline stepped out of the room, and made her way to the roof. However, before she could get there, Yoshimori stopped her.

"Hey, have you seen Gen?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, he just left. Said he was feeling sick."

Yoshimori growled, "That bastard! He's running away!"

"What happened last night?" Evaline asked, and Yoshimori frowned, "You mean Tokine didn't tell you?"

"She had already left for school when I got up."

Yoshimori nodded, "Yeah, okay. Let's go up to the roof, and then I'll tell you."

XOXOXO

Evaline frowned, running through the information Yoshimori had just given her.

"I'm gonna try to talk to him." She stated suddenly, and Yoshimori frowned, "You know he probably won't listen." She nodded.

"Then why?" He asked.

Evaline remained silent, before deciding to answer, "The same reason why you would do it for Tokine."

Yoshimori chose to stay quiet, _'So…does she…like Gen or something?'_

XOXOXO

Evaline sat silently in her desk until the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. She grabbed her things from her desk and left wordlessly. The things Yoshimori had told her…Yes, it unnerved her that the black haired man, Kaguro, had known so much about her, but Evaline found it hard to think about that at that moment. Her thoughts were mainly centered on Gen, and trying to get him to stay. So what if it wasn't his decision? He could fight them, couldn't he?

Evaline walked to Gen's apartment silently, trying to figure out what to say to him. She supposed it didn't matter what she thought…but…

She didn't think she could bear to lose him. Not after realizing her feelings. Even if he didn't return them, she was satisfied just having him around and being friends with him. Evaline paused. Were they even friends? It didn't seem that way sometimes. It was like there was a wall that she couldn't break. Was it really her place to confront him?

Ah, screw it. She'd already left, might as well go through with it.

Evaline stopped at Gen's apartment door. She listened for a moment, confirming that he was home, before ringing the doorbell.

A heavy sigh came from within the confines of the apartment, "Go away." Gen mumbled. Evaline's eyes narrowed.

"Yoshimori told me what happened last night." Evaline said. After getting no response, she continued, "There's nothing you can do? You can't fight them on this?"

"…"

Evaline bit her lip, "I don't want you to go."

Once again, no reply from Gen.

She laughed softly, "If you leave, whose jacket am I going to steal? Yoshimori gets colds too easily, so I can't take his." She sighed, "And, as much as I hate to admit it, you're my friend, even if you don't think so."

"You're acting weird again." Gen stated, and Evaline smiled softly, "Can't you tell by now?" She asked, "This is my soft, sensitive side."

Silence hung between the two, and Evaline shrugged, "Well, alright, I'll leave you alone. You obviously want to go sulk or something. Can't blame you, I mean, having to leave someone as incredible as me behind must be painful."

Evaline's eyes narrowed at his lack of response, and she turned, "Well, see you then. But…" She sighed, "Please… try to stay…"

XOXOXO

Evaline shut the door behind her when she stepped into the Yukimura home. Tokine's mother, surprised by her arrival, stepped into the hallway.

"Evaline?" She asked, "Is something wrong? You seem pale…"

Evaline hesitated, "…My chest hurts…"

XOXOXO

Tokine frowned as she stepped into her home. It was quiet…normally her mother would greet her. She walked down the hall, pausing at Evaline's door, before shaking her head and continuing to walk towards the backyard. She pulled open one of the sliding doors. Evaline was crouched next to the small rock pool, staring at the water's surface. Yoshimori had told the brunette that the younger girl was going to try to talk to Gen, and, based on how she was acting, Tokine could easily guess that it hadn't worked.

"I'm guessing that you couldn't get through to him?" Tokine asked, despite already knowing the answer, and Evaline sighed, nodding.

"The man who's taking Gen away…" Tokine began, "He said something happened with his sister."

Evaline nodded, "Yeah, Yoshimori told me."

"Did he tell you about what the black haired guy said?" Tokine asked.

"Kaguro? Yeah, he told me about that. Actually, that's what I was thinking about now."

Tokine blinked, "Really?"

Evaline turned to face her, "Yeah. Did you think I was being depressed because of Gen?" When Tokine didn't answer, Evaline continued, "I'm aware that I can't get through to him. It's up to Yoshimori now."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Actually…I wish it wasn't that way. But I'm not gaining anything from sitting around and moping."

Tokine frowned, "I see…"

"Other than that…" Evaline hesitated, "What Kaguro said…about me being from Kokuboro…"

"Those sorts of things don't matter." Tokine said, "He could have been lying for all we know."

Evaline paused, and then nodded, "Yeah, I suppose…"

"Are you planning on coming tonight?" Tokine asked.

Evaline got to her feet, "Actually, I was going to practice more, and I have some homework I need to finish. But I'll go tomorrow night."

Tokine smiled, "Alright. Do you want me to get the sparring dummy out?"

Evaline nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

XOXOXO

Evaline sighed, letting her hair down from the high ponytail. It was really becoming a hassle to keep long. She took in the damage done to the sparing dummy. It was pretty beat up, having been slashed and stuck several times in short time that she'd been using it. Tokine usually just used restoration techniques.

"Your powers have developed rather quickly." Tokiko mused, standing in the doorway of the dojo. Evaline turned around quickly, staring at the older woman in shock. Just how long had she been standing there?

"Uh, yeah." Evaline mumbled, "I think it's just because I might have already known how to do it before."

Tokiko nodded, before motioning for her to follow her with a jerk of her head, "It's getting pretty late out. You best come inside and get some rest, even if there is no school tomorrow."

Evaline followed the woman to the house. However, before she could step inside, she paused. Tokiko turned around, frowning.

"What is it?"

Evaline hesitated, looking around, "I feel…like someone is watching me."

XOXOXO

Byaku stared out his window in grim silence. The spy which had just returned to him had brought him the information on the girl, and he was not pleased. She was rediscovering her powers at an alarming rate. He was beginning to regret sending a tracker to get the girl, for if he hadn't she might have not been developing as quickly as she currently was. This was clearly something which he needed to speak with the Princess about.

He figured that she would not be pleased.

XOXOXO

Evaline sighed, drying the dishes and putting them away. It was the night that she'd be helping at Karasumori again, though after yesterday Tokiko was a hesitant about letting her go. After some convincing, she'd managed to get the all clear. On one condition of course. She was to help with dinner every night that she'd be going, so things would get done quicker. Of course, this was also probably because she hated doing things like washing dishes and cleaning the house.

"Evaline," Tokine called from the doorway, "Are you done?"

Evaline nodded, placing the last dish in the cupboard, "Yeah, I'm coming. Just let me change first."

She walked to her room and got out jeans, a T-shirt, and a jacket. After pulling them on, she left to the front door where Tokine was waiting.

"All right." She said, pulling on her shoes, "Let's go."

XOXOXO

Yoshimori was already waiting for them when the two girls arrived at Karasumori. He was waiting just outside the school, leaning against the gate.

He looked up at them with a tired expression.

"What's up?" Evaline asked, and Yoshimori sighed, motioning for them to come closer.

"I figured out what happened to Gen." He said, and, after explaining to them what had happened, Tokine spoke, "So that's what happened." She frowned, "He's going to be gone forever? Just like that?"

Yoshimori turned to her, "Tokine," He began, his tone begging, "What do I do?"

She sighed, "I don't know. This seems really tricky."

He turned to Evaline, who shook her head, "If she doesn't know, then I certainly don't."

He groaned, "Come on, you two are the only ones I can turn to."

"My," Madarao said, "How pathetic."

"Yeah, Yoshi," Hakubi began, "You need to learn how to be more self-reliant."

"Shut up!" Yoshimori snapped, "I don't need to be lectured by you mutts!"

Madarao sighed.

"Let's look for him." Tokine suggested, "He's probably somewhere around here."

The group entered Karasumori, searching for the Ayakashi Majiri.

Evaline sighed, "He's probably in a tree." She mumbled, and Tokine nodded, "Yeah."

Yoshimori paused, "Hey, Gen." Evaline blinked, following the boy's gaze, unsurprisingly, up into a tree. Gen was lying on a branch of the tree, and glanced down at them.

"What's up?" Yoshimori asked. Evaline blinked. He was being so…strange…

"Nice night, isn't it?" He asked, pointing at the sky. He seemed so nervous. Had the situation been different, Evaline probably could have laughed.

Gen sat up.

"Hey, listen, I was thinking," Yoshimori stammered, "W-wait…I don't know how to put this…Gah! This isn't coming out right!" He turned to Tokine, eyes pleading.

She sighed heavily, "You're such an idiot. Fine, I'll take care of it." She grinned, "Hey, Gen!" Tokine called, "Yoshimori has something he wants to say!"

Evaline stared at her with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"What the hell?" Yoshimori asked angrily.

"He's leaving." Evaline said, grabbing the attention of the two Kekkaishi as Gen leapt from the tree and began to jump from branch to branch.

"Why's he always running away from us?" Yoshimori asked angrily, before taking off after Gen. Tokine and Evaline exchanged a look, before following the boy.

"Come back!" Yoshimori yelled, "Wait up! Come on Gen!" Yoshimori discarded his backpack to run faster.

"What are you doing Yoshimori?" Tokine exclaimed.

"Are you that afraid that somebody might find out about your past?" Yoshimori shouted. Gen glared at him, coming to a stop. Yoshimori stopped as well, and Tokine and Evaline remained motionless behind him.

"I know all about you and your sister." Yoshimori stated, "My brother told me everything." Gen's glare intensified.

"What an idiot." Tokine mumbled.

"I dunno…" Evaline began, "The direct approach might be the only thing that gets through Gen's thick skull."

"But it's so harsh." Hakubi sighed, and Madarao nodded in agreement.

Gen rushed at Yoshimori, his hand transformed. Yoshimori leapt to the side, avoiding the deadly claws.

"Hey man!" Yoshimori exclaimed, "You trying to fight me?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want." Gen said.

"No problem, bring it on!" Yoshimori retorted.

"That's enough you two!" Tokine protested.

"Leave them be, honey." Hakubi said.

"He's right." Madarao sighed, "Boys can be pretty stupid. Sometimes they need to fight to get out their aggressions."

"But…" Tokine frowned.

Evaline sighed, "They're totaling the place."

Tokine glared at the spirit wolves, "Still think I should've let them fight it out?"

"Oh, um…" The wolves fell silent.

Yoshimori tried to use a kekkai on Gen, which he quickly cut through.

"These things are like paper they're so weak!" Gen snapped. Yoshimori glared down at him, "Oh yeah? How about this? Ketsu!" A kekkai encased Gen's foot, holding him place. Yoshimori then cast three more kekkai, encasing Gen's arms at the joints, and his other foot. Gen stared at him in shock.

Evaline blinked, "Not bad." She said.

"Now listen!" Yoshimori ordered, "Just ask them to go easy on you? They might even forgive you this time!"

"Don't you see?" Gen asked angrily, "I don't need anyone's pity!"

"But I want you to stay here!" Yoshimori retorted. Gen's eyes widened, before narrowing, "You're so naïve!" He yelled, breaking free of the kekkai.

"But I believe in you, Gen!" Yoshimori said.

"Shut up!" Gen rushed at Yoshimori, who stood his ground.

"Yoshimori!" Tokine yelled, moving forward. Evaline held up a hand, stopping the girl.

"Watch." She said.

Gen stopped at the last possible second, his clawed hand less than centimeters away from Yoshimori's throat.

Yoshimori held eye contact with Gen, unflinching despite how close danger was, "I need you." Yoshimori said, placing a hand on Gen's outstretched arm.

Gen's eyes grew wide, and he yanked his arm away from the boy's hand, his own changing back to normal.

"Don't be stupid." Gen said angrily, "It doesn't matter how much you say you need me. I'm going to be relieved of this post either way."

"Can't you at least try to stay?" Yoshimori asked.

"Yeah," Tokine said, approaching the two boys with Evaline at her side, "Like Yoshimori; I want you to stay as well."

"And I already talked to you earlier." Evaline stated, "You know that I don't want you to leave."

Gen paused, glancing back at them, "If the chief decides to remove me…"

"Well I won't let him!" Yoshimori exclaimed, "Doesn't matter what my stupid brother says!"

They paused as a man with silver hair walked towards them, "Hey." He greeted, "You guys got a minute?"

Gen stared at him in surprise, "H-Hiba?"

Ah. So this was the man who was talking about Gen.

"Hey! I don't know if my brother told you, but-" Yoshimori was cut off as Hiba pointed, rather dramatically, at Gen, "You are ordered to stay on this post."

Gen's mouth dropped open slightly.

"You're not here to take him away?" Evaline asked.

"However," Hiba began, "you'll be on probation. If you lose control again, that's it."

Gen bowed deeply, "T-Thank you so much for this Hiba!" He exclaimed.

Hiba turned and began to walk away, "Don't thank me. It wasn't my decision." This guy was really not doing a good job of making himself liked.

Yoshimori slung an arm over Gen's shoulders, "Alright, this is great!" He exclaimed.

"Get off of me." Gen protested, shooting a look at Yoshimori.

"I'm so happy that you can stay!" Tokine smiled, walking over to the three.

"Yeah," Evaline smiled.

"Gen Gen, this is amazing!" Hakubi shouted happily.

Madarao sighed, "Maybe for you."

Tokine smiled, turning away from the two, "Well, now that that's settled, you can start cleaning up this mess, Yoshimori."

Yoshimori froze, giving Gen the opportunity to push him off, "W-what?" He asked incredulously, "You want me to clean this up?"

"Duh," Evaline smirked, turning away from the boy, "You guys caused it with you're stupid antics."

Yoshimori's eyebrow twitched, and he turned to Gen who was standing with his back facing him, his arms behind his head, "You're gonna help me, right Gen?"

Gen blinked, turning slightly to face the boy, "I only know how to break stuff. Sorry."

"Dammit Gen! I need your help with cleaning!" Yoshimori lunged after Gen.

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi.

A/N: Evaline had a pretty mellow response to Gen staying, but that's just 'cus she isn't going to be caught being affectionate in public ^^; Atora is going to be in the next one and the one after that~ I can't wait XD OH! And the next one is gonna have some funny/cute moments for Gen and Eva :D

Please Review~


End file.
